


Connected

by purplelightbluesky



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, F/M, Family, I'm not good at tags, Italian Mafia, Mobward, mob, nice edward with bella, teddy edward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 45,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplelightbluesky/pseuds/purplelightbluesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabella Swan is a girl from Brooklyn. She grew up on the values of family meaning everything. Growing up in Brooklyn she learned many things, like the Mafia runs everything. What happens one hot, Summer day when she trespasses on the beach and sees something she shouldn't of. What happens when Edward Cullen, the most feared man in Brooklyn, the world, enters her life. MOBWARD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, this is my first story on here. I have this story posted on my fanfiction account, but wanted to post it on here as well! Hope you all enjoy it :)

I sat with my eyes closed, taking in the sun rays. I was sitting on the rocks at Coney Island Beach. It was August, still warm for New York. It was these days that made me happy. I loved the cold, I did. But, it was nice to feel the sun on my skin and not have layers of clothes on. However, I was the only one here. The beach was being shut down for the week, because they were making some changes. If you ask me that's bullshit. I think they did this to torture us, I mean why couldn't they do it in the winter. So, wanting to go to the beach, I sneaked in. I was in a secluded spot, no one would see me. Sure, I could of just sat on my stoop and took in the sun, but I like going to the beach. Something about the waves crashing, the smell of salt, the sand between my feet, something about all of that calls out to me.

I heard some noise, figuring that I risked enough, I got off the rocks and began walking back from where I came in from. But, before I made it there I turned around to have one last look. However, what I saw wasn't just the sun setting, wasn't just the water. As I looked up on the pier, I saw a group of men, about five and one of them was holding a gun to another's head. I stood shocked, frozen, I couldn't move. I was even more shocked when the gun went off, and the man went limp. The shock wore off once they threw the man over the pier, and he landed in the water. That's when I screamed, I don't know why I screamed, I knew better too. I knew that screaming would cause me to be noticed, but my body betrayed me. The four men turned to me. They started yelling, and making there way towards me. That's when I snapped out of whatever I was in. I ran, ran for my life. You see in Brooklyn, organized crime, the mafia, still very much exist, and you don't want to be caught seeing someone killed. You don't want to know anything, if you do, you're in big trouble. I would never rat anyone out, it's just how I and many others from the neighborhood was raised, but no one knows for sure I wouldn't speak. I just ran and ran, not looking back. I didn't notice that someone was coming from my side. Someone trapped me in the ally I was just passing. I felt the muscles of arms enclose me, not letting me escape. I started punching this figure, trying to be let go. I know I wasn't hurting him, I wasn't even punching hard, barely any. I just was hoping it would distract him, but I saw it wasn't. I was scared to open my eyes.

"Please, I didn't see anything, I promise" Deny, deny, deny. That's what I would do. Hopefully, me being a woman had some effect. Most connected people have a rule, no hurting women or children. But, when someone sees something, sometimes there is no choice. This was one of those times, and I would deny what I saw in hope that I would be let go.

"Oh, you didn't? Then, why were you running?" That voice, it was so sexy. The sexiness voice I ever heard. You would think at a time like this, that would be the last thing I was thinking about. I wanted to open my eyes so bad, but I wouldn't. I was so scared.

"Because, I was trespassing?" I didn't mean for it to sound like a question, but it did.

"Uh huh. So how do you know there was something to see?" Fuck. He got me.

"Uh…. Well.. Funny story-"

"Are you going to open your eyes?"

"No, cause if I don't see you, I don't know who you are. See? Everything's fixed. Can I please go now?"

"Yo, boss. What's she rambling on about?" I heard deep voice with a deep Brooklyn accent. Shit, all four men are here. I'm dead.

"Well, you see. She says she didn't see anything, and she won't open her eyes, so she won't know who I- We, are. But my question to her is, if she didn't see anything, how does she know there was something to see?" He was playing with me. I could hear the amusement in his voice. I felt uneasy. This was bad.

"Look, please, let me go. I'm not going to say anything." I begged.

"Open your eyes Bumblebee." Huh?

"Bumblebee?" I kept my eyes shut.

"Yes, Bumblebee. Your punches felt like little stings. Like a bumblebee."

"I wasn't even punching hard. I was just trying to distract you, so I could run."

"Huh. Well anyways, bumblebee, open your eyes."

"NO! I know how this works. I'm from around here you know. Please I swear, I don't know who you are and I won't say a word." Oh please, please, please let me go.

"I believe you. Open your eyes"

"Why. Then I'll know who you are."

"She has a point boss." Another voice came. Yep, I'm screwed,

"I know she's not gonna talk. I want her to see me though. Come on bumblebee open your eyes" I just stood there, determined. That's when I felt his hand snake under my tank top. My eyes flew open in surprise, and my eyes met the most beautiful and dangerous green eyes I have ever saw.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2  
> Let me know if anything needs to be cleared up!

"Hey there beautiful" Holy shit, it was Edward Cullen. The Edward Cullen. The most feared person in Brooklyn, hell probably even the world! I've heard about him, seen him a couple times. Everyone talked about him. How dangerous he was, what he can do to you, and how hot he was. But he was so egotistical. He thought because who he was he could just slip his hand up my shirt! I could feel his hand rubbing circles on my stomach.

"Oh, shit. I'm dead. Oh god, why me?" I just looked at Edward. All he did was smile. He was SMILING, while I was about to shit my pants. Does he not get how scared I was, or maybe he did and this was his plan. I heard laughing coming from around him, shit the four other guys. My eyes grew big.

"Calm down bumblebee."

"Stop calling me that !" OH, MY, GOD. I just yelled at Edward Cullen. Yep, I'm dead. He just laughed, laughed!

"So you know who I am, I'm guessing…" I was so scared, I just nodded. " Okay, bumblebee. You hungry? Cause I'm hungry. You boys hungry." 'Yeas, and Hell Yeas' were said. Edward just looked down to me.

"Uh, I should be getting home. It's getting late. My dad would worry…" Please let me go, and remove your hand before I pass out?

"Nah. I think you should eat something." His eyes felt like he was staring strait into my soul.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"I just told you. It's getting late. I need to go home."

"If you insist. Let me drive you."

"No, I can walk" Why won't he just leave me alone?

"At this time at night? No way. Lets go bumblebee." He took his hand down from the ally wall and the other one off my stomach. I felt like warmth just left my body, I wanted him to put his hand back on me. No, what was I saying.

"Umm… No really. It's fine. I can protect myself."

"Sure you can bumblebee" That smile, that beautiful smile. Damn it.

" I can, and can you please stop calling me that?"

"Nope! I like it." He weaved his arm around my waist and brought me close to him.

"Come on bumblebee, let's go" I was just happy to get out of that ally. But where were we going now? We walked, him and me in front while his four guys walked behind us. We finally reached his car. Well, he took a limo, a freaking limo to kill someone. I mean, really? He guided me in, and he and his guys got in after.

"So Bumblebee, what is your real name?"

"Isabella, but I prefer to be called Bella"

"Hmmm… your name suits you."

"Umm.. Thanks. So am I really going home, or are you going to whack me?" I looked at him with fear in my eyes. He just smiled.

"Bumblebee. No one's getting whacked.-"He paused and laughed.

"What? Why are you laughing. I don't find this funny " He just continued to laugh. " EDWARD!"

"Okay, okay. Sorry. It's just funny coming from you. Okay. So no one's going to get whacked. I'm really taking you home. Stop being so scared. " He sounded concerned, worried. Like he really didn't want me to be scared of him. I wasn't the only one who noticed it. I saw him four groupies looking at each other, probably thinking the same thing I was.

"Oh. Okay." What could I say? I was so confused.

"Okay. So, where do you live." Shit. Maybe I could lie. Get him to drop me off at the corner? I don't want him to know where I live.

"Don't even think about lying. I'll find out sooner or later."

"What?"

"What. You don't think I could?"

"No, I'm pretty sure you can, but why?" He sighed and rubbed one of his hands over his face.

"Because whether we like it or not, you saw something-" I went to interupt him, tell him I saw nothing, but he just spoke over me, while giving me a look that told me to stay quiet. It was the scariest look I have ever seen. I had forgotten up to that point who I was in the car with.

"-I know you say you didn't see anything, but we all know you did. So humor me. So since you DID see something, we have to take precautions. No harm will come to you, I promise. I believe that you were raised on the values of keeping your mouth shut. Keep it shut, and you don't have any worries. Capisce?"

"Yeah." There was something about hearing him talk Italian, even if it's a simple word, a word that I heard all the time, that made my body tingle.

"Okay, good. So now, where do you live?"

I told him my address and as I uttered the words, I felt like I had just caused myself trouble. He just smiled. The amusement in his smile danced through his whole face. Oh god, what did I get myself into?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little slow going and short. It's just setting up some characters, not many, and setting up some of the story. I promise it will get better!

"Well here we are." Edward said as he looked down on me.

"Yep, I'll be going now." I went to get out of the limo when his hand snaked around my waist and I felt him pull me close, up against his chest. "Remember bumblebee not a peep. I trust you, but as everyone knows around here, you never can fully trust anyone. I would hate if any harm came to you" His voice was cold, unlike before

when there was amusement in is voice.

"Uh, okay. I swear I won't say anything." I was shaking at this point. I just wanted to get home, to the comfort of my home. He took his hands from around my waste and pushed open the door.

"Goodbye beautiful, see you around." I stepped out of the car and bolted for my door.  
Once I was home and safe in my home, I started replaying the events within the last hour. I was just relaxing on the beach, taking in the sun until sunset. Then, out of nowhere I see someone killed, and who was behind it? None other than Edward Cullen, the most feared man. Of course that would happen to me. Now he knows where I live to. What am I going to do? It's not like I'm actually going to say anything, but still. And his hands, his voice, oh madone. It's the sexiest thing I ever heard. What I would do to-

"Bella?" Oh no, my father. He's going to know something's up. Shit. My father is Charlie Swan and I swear he has a built-in lie detector. He KNOWS when I'm not telling the truth.

"Yea dad, just got in. " Please don't let him hear the fear in my voice.

"Okay hunny. I'm just going to go to John's Deli and get some roast beef sandwiches for dinner. That good?"

"Yeah. That's perfect." Good, he doesn't sense anything. And yum, can't wait to taste that delicious roast beef sandwich. Trust me when I say that it's mouth-watering. John's Deli is the best place to get them, they are made so delicious there, there are no words. It's like-

"Bella!"

"Huh?" My dad stood there with a look of bewilderment on his face.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes. What are you thinking about?" Oh no…

"Nothing. What did you need?" Please let it go.

"Yea, yea, nothing, sure. I wanted to let you know that I will be going upstate this weekend to help your aunt." My Zia Leah was moving into a new house upstate, everyone was excited. We would get to go there and ride four-wheelers and just get away.

"Okay dad. When are you leaving?"

"Tonight around 10. Is that okay?"

"Yea dad. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"Alright. Now let me go. I gotta get there and back, I still have to pack a bag for the weekend."

"Okay. You always do things last-minute. I swear, I tell you every time, pack-"

"Pack before, that way you don't need to rush or worry. I know, I know. "He interrupted my speech, he should know it by now, we go over it every time he has to go somewhere over night.

"Okay. Now get our food, I'm hungry."

"Alright, alright. I'm going." He went out the door and started to walk. We had a car, but what was the point. John's Deli wasn't far, so why worry about finding a spot again.

"Oh! And don't forget to ask for extra gravy!" I yelled at him while he walked. He just nodded, letting me know heard me.

After he got back from John's Deli, we sat down and ate. Thank God he didn't question me about where I was. We finished eating and then I cleaned up the table, while he went and packed. When he was all done, he gave me a kiss goodbye and left for upstate. I sat down on the couch, ready to watch The Recruit, I loved that movie. Half way through the movie, I drifted off. But not before my phone beeped and I read two words.

'GOODNIGHT BUMBLEBEE'

How the hell did he get my number?! I was so tired, I didn't even respond. I just drifted to sleep, thinking of a dangerous green eyed man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madone ( technically it's madonna for short, but I say it like madone, so we're gonna go with that ;) ) ( long verison MADONNA MIA) - short for "My God" Like you know when you're just like what the fuck, or Oh My God, yeah...
> 
> Zia- Aunt
> 
> If there's anything else I need to clear up, let me know !
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Recap:

'GOODNIGHT BUMBLEBEE'

How the hell did he get my number?! I was so tired, I didn't even respond. I just drifted to sleep, thinking of a dangerous green-eyed man.

I woke up in the morning to someone stroking my hair. My eyes sprang open and met the same pair of eyes I had fell asleep thinking about.

"Morning beautiful" What the hell?

"Ed- Edward. What are you doing in here?" Okay, so I definitely wasn't dreaming about what happened. And does he really think I'm beautiful? No he can't, I'm just plain Bella-

"Well, I heard your dad was out-of-town, so I thought I would check up on you. How you doing Bumblebee." Oh, here we go again with this bumblebee crap.

"How did you know my dad was out-of-town? And how did you get in?" I was furious. Who does he think he is to just come in here like this. Oh right, he's Edward Cullen.

"Well I have eyes and ears everywhere, you should know that." He was just smiling, still stroking my hair. To be honest it felt so good, but I wouldn't let him know that.

"How did you get in here?" He just cocked his eyebrow and gave me a half smirk, a sexy half smirk.

"Come on Bumblebee. Use that pretty head of yours."

"You picked my lock?"

"I don't know, did I ?"He was playing with me again. He was so annoying! So egotistical! So hard-headed, but so hot!

"I think you did. I think you think that because of who you are, you can do what ever you want." I was pissed. This man infuriated me.

"Well you're right, I did pick the lock." This man!

"Get out." I pointed towards the door.

"No. I don't think so. " He laid down next to me on the couch, still stroking my hair, but he pulled me closer to him and kissed my forehead.  
I swear this man goes from being a total ass, to being sweet and comforting. The way I felt when I was in his arms, as a feeling I never felt. I felt safe, comforted. And taking into account who he is and how long I have known him, not even a full day, that was not right. I should hate this man, want him no where near me. But all I wanted was to be close. The kiss on my forehead sent shocks through my whole body. My whole body felt like a fire ignited, a warm, gentle fire. I snuggled closer into him, and could feel his smile widen.

We laid there for about twenty minutes, in silence, just close to each other. It wasn't awkward, it was nice. But the moment couldn't last because my stomach decided it wanted food. My cheeks reddened as my stomach growled. Edward just laughed, a deep chuckle.

"Someone's hungry. You want me to make you something?"

"You can cook?" I was shocked. Was Edward Cullen, the most feared man, actually offering to make me breakfast?

"Yeah, I can cook."

"I just figured, well, I don't know…"

"Come on Bumblebee, let's make you something to eat." He untangled himself from me and walked towards the kitchen. He was wearing jeans and a tight fitted t-shirt. He looked casual, comfortable. Not like one of the most feared Mafia Bosses in the world.

"You like what you see Bumblebee?" Shit, I was caught staring.

"Uh… Ummmm…." He let out a laugh.

"Come to the kitchen. You want eggs?" He jerked his head towards the kitchen and I got up and walked towards him. He grabbed my hand and sat me down on one of the stools by the counter.

"Sure, eggs are fine." He just smiled at me, and went over to the fridge and got out what he needed. I watched him as he made my eggs, I was so intrigued with watching him move, seeing his muscles move under his shirt, he was so fit. The way he moved was mouth-watering. He set my plate down in front of me with a big smile.

"It's not poisoned, is it?"I played around with him. I knew he didn't poison it, I had been watching him the whole time. I mean he could have snuck it in, but….

"No. When are you going to trust me that I'm not going to hurt you?" He looked hurt by my accusations.

"Sorry. But, you are the one that pointed out that no one can fully trust anyone." He looked at me, blank.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He just looked into my eyes.

"Okay…" I took a bite of my eggs. They were so good. I mean, I know eggs are eggs, but still, they were the best eggs I ever had!

"These are the best eggs ever. Oh My God!"

"Did you doubt my awesome cooking skills?" Amusement was backing his voice. When he was like this, my whole body tingled. This man was weird, I haven't even known him for a day and I was getting these feelings.

"Well…." I smiled.

"Well now you know for next time."

"Next time?" There's going to be a next time?

"Well, you know. If there is ever a time you're hungry, and I'm there, yeah.. I'll cook. But don't think I'm cooking all the time. Don't get me wrong, I like cooking, but that's the woman's job." My jaw just hung there. "What?"

"Woman's job?" That sexist pig!

"Calm yourself Bumblebee. Yes, the woman's job. But, the man can cook once in a while."

"What ever." I got up and dumped the dish in the sink. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Are you mad at me for saying that? You know I'm right. "Yeah, I know. Growing up, the women cooked, cleaned and took care of the kids. The men worked, so did the women, but their job was to take care of the house and kids, the men paid the bills.

"Yeah. I know." He pulled me against him, hugging me tighter. It felt so good.

"I didn't mean to upset you Bumblebee"

"Am I ever going to live that name down?"

"Never." He bent down and kissed my neck. What the hell. What is going on?

"Edward?"

"Hmmm.." He continued to kiss my neck.

"What- what are you doing?" My voice was shaky.

"Kissing your neck" It was in a 'DUH' voice.

"I know THAT. But why?"

" Because I've wanted to since I pulled you in the ally. You wanna know what else I wanted to do?" He said, staring strait into my eyes.

"Uh, What?" I said, nervous. With that he angled my head to meet his lips, the second they touched fireworks ignited inside me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Edward's POV of the last three chapters. I wanted you guys to see what he was thinking and feeling. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Enjoy everyone :)

It was summer, hot as hell. I missed the winter months. The cold. I stood on the pier of Coney Island Beach. It was closed for repairs. This was stupid if you ask me, why couldn't they just do it during the off season? However, it was a good place to do what I needed to right now. No one was here. The workers had gone home. It was just my four guys: Aro, Marcus, Caius, and James; me, and one unlucky guy standing on the docks.

"Why would you double cross me Franco?" This guy had some balls, not only did he not pay me what he owed me, he went to Jersey . He tried to get them to protect him, but they know better. They know that he owed me, they knew what it would mean for them. I am a ruthless motherfucker. I say that proudly. I made my way up on my own. I did what I had to do, and made examples out the people who crossed me. I earned respect, and I earned fear. I run NY, run Jersey. Eleazar runs Jersey, but when it comes down to it, he answers to me,

"I didn't double cross you" I punched him right in his gut.

"Listen to me Franco, listen to me good. You fucking crossed me. You went to Jersey. Don't you dare lie to me and talk to me like I'm a fool. I know everything, EVERYTHING. You undastand? " I was getting angry. When I got angry my inner Brooklynite came out. I had an accent, everyone has an accent, but when I got mad, it got thicker.

He was begging now. It was pitiful. I would take care of his family. Send them a check, make sure they're taken care of. I was bad, but not that bad.

"You think that your family is better off without you?" I laughed, a dark laugh and continued. "You are a selfish ass, who puts yourself before your family."

"No, that's not true" A cry escaped from his lips.

"If you cared about your family, you wouldn't of fucked with me."

"Yea, and don't worry, I'll take good care of your wife when your gone" I heard Caius speak up behind me. I could hear the grin in his voice.

"Yo fuck you." Franco spit towards Caius. Caius stepped towards him and punched him straight in the face, it's a surprise Franco didn't fall into the water.

"Alright! James.."

"Yeah boss?"

"Show him why he shouldn't of messed with Edward Cullen. " I watched as James beat Franco until he was no longer conscious. I stopped him. James enjoyed beating people until they were no longer breathing. He was good for this business, real good. I had to be honest, I was a little upset that I didn't get any good hits in. I loved the feeling of hitting someone, it gave me a sense of power and I loved power. But it was getting late, and I just wanted to get the fuck outta here.

"Aro take care of this motherfucker." Aro was my man. I trusted him more than anyone. With my command, he put the gun to Franco's head, and blew his brains out. We threw him off the pier. That's when we heard a scream.

We looked down to the beach and saw a girl there, screaming, she wasn't that far.

"Go! Now!" I couldn't let a witness get away. Why was she here anyway, the beach was shut down.

We ran, chasing after her. She just kept running, never looking back. I was faster than my guys. I reached her first from her side. She didn't even notice me. I grabbed her, and caged her in, using my arms, in an ally. She had her eyes shut tight. She began punching my chest, her punches felt like bee stings. It took everything in me not to laugh. She looked so cute banging on my chest. Wait cute?

I looked down at her, and really looked at her. She was about 5'6 with long legs, perfect curves, and damn her rack; it was like I died and went to heaven. When I finally moved my eyes up I was met with full lips. Lips that I wanted to suck on, kiss all day and night. This girl made me want to jump her right here in this ally. Madonna mia, what I would do…

"Please, I didn't see anything, I promise" Her voice snapped me out of my thoughts. It was soft and sweet. I barely heard it. Hearing her speak made my dick twitch. What is this girl doing to me?

"Oh, you didn't? Then, why were you running?" I thought I would play with her a little. It was obvious she was scared.

"Because, I was trespassing?" I don't think she meant for it to sound like a question, but it did. She was adorable, trying to get out of the web she tangled.

"Uh huh. So how do you know there was something to see?" Her face fell. Oh yeah, I got her.

"Uh…. Well.. Funny story-"

"Are you going to open your eyes?" I cut her off. I wanted to see her eyes. I don't know why, but I NEEDED it.

"No, cause if I don't see you, I don't know who you are. See? Everything's fixed. Can I please go now?" She had a point. But why wouldn't I let her leave. I knew, KNEW she wouldn't say anything. But, I didn't want her to leave yet.

"Yo, boss. What's she rambling on about?" I heard Marcus behind me. Well look at that, these mamalukes finally made it. Don't get me wrong they were fit, but not as fit as me. I worked out many times a week, when they worked out the most once a week, if that much. If it wasn't this girl standing in front of me, if it was a witness that we had to worry about, they wouldn't of caught them. Then again, maybe they knew since I was here, that she would be caught.

"Well, you see. She says she didn't see anything, and she won't open her eyes, so she won't know who I- We, are. But my question to her is, if she didn't see anything, how does she know there was something to see" Amusement was in my voice. I was having fun playing around with her. I wanted to see how much I could make her squirm. It was very amusing to watch.

"Look, please, let me go. I'm not going to say anything." She begged.

"Open your eyes Bumblebee." Where did that come from?

"Bumblebee?"

"Yes, Bumblebee. Your punches felt like little stings. Like a bumblebee." Yeah… that doesn't sound creepy at all.

"I wasn't even punching hard. I was just trying to distract you, so I could run." Oh, so that's why they barely felt like anything. I wonder how tough she really is…

"Huh. Well anyways, Bumblebee, open your eyes." Please, open your eyes!

"NO! I know how this works. I'm from around here you know. Please I swear, I don't know who you are and I won't say a word." I wonder where she lived.

"I believe you. Open your eyes" Why couldn't she just open her eyes already?

"Why. Then I'll know who you are."

"She has a point boss." Caius spoke. Yeah, asshole, I know that. But, I don't want her to leave.

"I know she's not gonna talk. I want her to see me though. Come on Bumblebee open your eyes" I just stood there, begging her to open her eyes. When I realized that she was going to be stubborn, an idea popped in my head. I snaked my hand up her tank- top and her eyes flew open in surprise. That's when my eyes met chocolate brown ones, eyes that made my heart thump rapidly and made me grow harder. This girl was perfect. She made me feel like I never had. I wouldn't admit that around my crew though. We stared at each other for a few seconds, I couldn't look away. Her eyes, her face, her body; everything was perfect about her.

"Hey there beautiful" Did I just say that. Well, she was. The moment she opened her eyes, it wasn't just about my lust towards her, I saw how beautiful she really was. Her eyes grew wide. She knew who I was, it was obvious. I could sense the fear radiating off of her. It wasn't anything like when she had her eyes closed, her fear had magnified the second she opened her eyes. I started rubbing circles on her stomach trying to calm her down.

"Oh, shit. I'm dead. Oh god, why me?" She just looked at me. All I did was smile. It was obvious how scared she was. I heard laughing coming from my four guys, and I could sense the fear behind her eyes. I was trying to soothe her, but she wasn't reacting to my touch. It was as if she was ignoring it. How could she be ignoring it, when it was all I could think about. I shot a look to my guys telling them to shut the hell up. If they didn't shut up, they would be going home with bruises everywhere. It's safe to say they shut up. Her eyes started to water. Shit. I can't deal with crying chicks, I just can't. And deep down, I didn't want to see this girl crying. She looked so fragile standing against the ally wall.

"Calm down Bumblebee." I wanted to kiss her, make her fear go away. Wait, what?! What is wrong with me. But, her lips, damn those lips, they-

"Stop calling me that !" She shouted, pulling me out of my thoughts. I laughed. The look on her face when she realized she yelled at me was priceless.

"So you know who I am, I'm guessing…" I said, keeping my voice low, just for her to hear. I knew she did. She just nodded.

"You're Edward Cullen."

" Yes, yes I am. So Bumblebee, You hungry? Cause I'm hungry. You boys hungry." I heard 'Yeas, and Hell Yeas'

I just stared down at her, waiting for an answer. I wouldn't let her leave me right now.

"Uh, I should be getting home. It's getting late. My dad would worry…"

"Nah. I think you should eat something."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"I just told you. It's getting late. I need to go home."

"If you insist. Let me drive you."

"No, I can walk" Why won't she just let me take her home?

"At this time of night? No way. Lets go Bumblebee." I took my hand down from the ally wall and the other one off her stomach. It took everything in me not to groan in sadness. I really wanted to keep my hand there, maybe other places…

"Umm… No really. It's fine. I can protect myself."

"Sure you can Bumblebee" Whether she can or not, I am not letting her walk home alone.

" I can, and can you please stop calling me that?"

"Nope! I like it." I weaved my arm around her waist, bringing her close to me. I needed her close.

"Come on Bumblebee, let's go" We walked out of the ally with me and her in the front while my guys trailed behind. We finally reached my car. Well, my limo. I wasn't planning on killing anyone tonight. I was going to meet my brothers in the city when I got the call. I like to take limos when I go out to the city, or some other place that deserves it. I had to call my brothers and cancel, I was pissed. Besides work, we barely hung out.

"So Bumblebee, what is your real name?" I was dying to know.

"Isabella, but I prefer to be called Bella" Mia ragazza bella. Wait, my? She isn't mine. This girl… her name fits her well, her parents hit the nail right on the head .

"Hmmm… your name suits you."

"Umm.. Thanks. So am I really going home, or are you going to whack me?" I saw the fear in her eyes. I just smiled masking my annoyance that her fear was back. Usually I could manipulate women to feel what I want them to, but Bella was different. She was staring at me with curious eyes. Did she really think I was going to kill her? My guys were listening to our conversation closely, where they wondering too?

"Bumblebee. No one's getting whacked.-" I had to stop. Those words coming from her mouth was hilarious. I didn't expect it.

"What? Why are you laughing? I don't find this funny " My stomach was starting to hurt with all the laughing I was doing.

" EDWARD!" Damn, my name coming from her lips…

"Okay, okay. Sorry. It's just funny coming from you. Okay. So no one's going to get whacked. I'm really taking you home. Stop being so scared. " I had to convince her, and my guys that there would be no killing her. I was worried. I really didn't want her to be scared of me.

"Oh. Okay." She looked confused.

"So, where do you live?" She was hesitating, her eyes were searching for an answer and her eye brows were scrunched up. I could tell she was thinking about lying.

"Don't even think about lying. I'll find out sooner or later." And I would.

"What?"

"What. You don't think I could?" Is she honestly doubting what I am capable of?

"No, I'm pretty sure you can, but why?" I sighed and rubbed my hand over my face. I had to get into something I really didn't want to. She had seen what had happen on the pier; she had to know that she had to stay quiet. It needed to be said.

"Because whether we like it or not, you saw something-" She went to interrupt me, but I stopped her. Giving her a look that told her to stay quiet, she needed to shut up.

"-I know you say you didn't see anything, but we all know you did. So humor me. So since you DID see something, we have to take precautions. No harm will come to you, I promise. I believe that you were raised on the values of keeping your mouth shut. Keep it shut, and you don't have any worries. Capisce?"

"Yeah." Her cheeks turned red. I wonder why.

"Okay, good. So now, where do you live?"

She told me her address and I just smiled. I know where she lives, I know where to find her if I want to see her again.

We drove up to her house. It was on a nice block, a family block. Bensonhurst was a good place to live. It was the type of neighborhood that you grew up knowing everyone on your street. Sitting on your stoops til late at night, into early mornings. It was the type of blocks that when you met someone that lived here, you stayed friends with them your whole life. It was a block that was more a family than neighbors. I was happy that she had that. That I didn't have to worry about her being somewhere like Sunset. Brooklyn has some good neighborhoods, and some really bad ones. I don't know what I would do if she wasn't somewhere I thought was safe.

I could tell she was getting antsy and wanted to get out. I didn't want her to leave, but I didn't have a choice.

"Well here we are." I said as I looked over at her. Maybe I should kiss her goodbye. Wait, no, I shouldn't. She's terrified of me, and my guys were in the car, I didn't want them to see me get rejected. I have been trying to charm this girl, and have been failing terribly. Should I walk her to the door? The truth is, I was falling for this girl, and hard. I started to fall the second I looked into her chocolate eyes, those eyes that looked deep into my soul. She made me feel like I was able to love, to be loved. She made me feel complete. I should just let her go, she wants to go.

"Yep, I'll be going now." She went to get out of the limo, I snaked my arm around her waist and pulled her close up against my chest. "Remember Bumblebee not a peep. I trust you, but as everyone knows around here, you never can fully trust anyone. I would hate if any harm came to you" My voice was cold, I hated talking to her like this, but this was who I was. I was feared, and for good reason. I wanted to be nice, but she had to take me seriously.

"I swear I won't say anything." She said while I took my hands from around her waist and pushed open the door.

"Goodbye beautiful, see you around." She stepped out of the car and ran inside her house. Damn, I missed her already.

"Edward, you alright?" Aro said, as my friend, not as someone who worked for me. Aro truly cared about me.

"Alright? Come on, he has a school girl crush, how cute." Caius, I'm going to beat that motherfucker until he's black and blue.

"Damn, she was hot. Did you see those legs, what I would do…." A whistle left from Jame's lips, and it took everything in me not to jump over the seats and lay him out.

"James, stay away from her. Do you hear me?" My voice on the verge of a growl.

"Calm down, what does it matter anyway. She obviously doesn't want you. Did you see her? She couldn't wait to get out of this limo." Now they were all laughing. Normally I would yell, throw a fit. My men were not to speak to me like this. But, right now, I wasn't in the mood to deal with it.

"Youse needa shut up. I'm fine. She's just some broad. Who gives a fuck" I tried to brush it off, get them off my ass, But I wasn't fine, and she wasn't just some broad. I just let Bella go and I wanted her back. They let it go and we drove back to my club, Midnight Sun. It was a strip joint. It was legal, well most of it. I did use it as a type of office and to get money in and out. We rolled up to the club and got out.

"Listen, Aro. Do me a favor? Call Laurent and get him to get everything he can on Bella. I noticed the mailbox said Swan."

"Yes, boss." With that I walked to the back of the club, to my office. But before I got there I was stopped but some blond bimbo.

"Hey Edward." It was Candy, one of the strippers, who I fucked sometimes. I mean she was there, why not? But right now I wasn't in the mood, at lease not for her. She was rubbing up on me. Maybe if I fucked her, Bella would get out of my mind.

"Office now" I gave her my famous smirk and she was putty in my hands. I knew I was one sexy motherfucker. Every girl wanted me, it was easy to get laid.

The second we got into my office, we started kissing like animals. I wiped my hands on my desk and flung everything off and threw her on my desk. I started to kiss down her neck.

"Oh, Edward…" This puttana needed to shut the fuck up. I ripped off what little clothes she had on and pulled down my pants. I wanted this quick, I wasn't in the mood for foreplay. This was going to be for my pleasure, to get my mind off of a certain brown eyed girl.

"Fuck…" I whispered.

"Oh yeah baby, that's right. " She thought I was talking about the sex, stupid bitch. I couldn't get Bella out of my mind. Candy was nothing like Bella. She was blond, short, had barely any curves, but she had a big rack. They were fake, I would know, but they brought money in and that's all that mattered here. I couldn't do this. All I kept thinking of was Bella, and her legs, her tits pushed up in her tank top….

I through Candy off me and pulled up my pants.

"What the hell" Candy whined.

"You need to go. Go dance on a pole." She just stood there, staring at me.

"NOW!" She ran out, she knew better than talk back to me. If she wanted to keep her job, she would just do what she was good at.

I walked sat down in my chair and let out a groan. How was it possible that when I was fucking Candy, I was thinking of Bella? She wasn't my girl, I wasn't doing anything wrong. This girl needs to get out of my head. I wasn't the flowers and hearts type of guy, and I know that's what she would want. Why do I even have these feelings for this girl? I barely knew her.

A knock came from the door. I put my hand on my nine, just in case, you never know.

"Come in."

"Yo, boss. I got some information for you on Swan." It was Aro.

"That was fast." Real fast.

"Well he got you the basics. Her number, school, address… he's looking more into getting more info, but he thought you would like something now." And I did. This is why Laurent was so good, he knew me.

"Thank you." Aro handed me a folder and left. I scanned the information. She went to Kingsborough Community College, and she was 22. I'm 26, that's not THAT bad. I looked through the rest of the information when I came across her number. I debated whether or not to text her, in the end my heart won. I knew I should leave this girl alone, make sure she keeps quiet and that's it. But, I wanted her, and Edward Cullen always gets what he wants.

'Goodnight Bumblebee' I sent the text, gathered my stuff up and decided to go home for the night.

I twisted and turned all night. I couldn't get Bella out of my head. When I finally fell asleep, I dreamt of Bella's chocolate eyes, staring straight into mine. I dreamt of her body against mine, her lips against my lips, the way she spoke my name. I woke up hard and irritable. I ran to the bathroom to take a long cold shower. I never had feelings this strong for someone. How are they so strong? I just met her, it hasn't even been a full day. I had to see her again.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..

At around ten, I went over to Bella's. On the way home last night I heard that her dad was going out of town.

I got to her door and rang the door bell. After a minute I figuring she was still asleep so I picked the lock. I walked in and began looking for her. I saw her sleeping on the couch, her hair fanned out on the pillow, while she was curled up in a ball. She was beautiful. I sat down beside her, watching her sleep for a while. After about ten minutes, I started to stroke her hair, I was such a creep. She started to stir and opened her eyes.

"Morning beautiful" She stared at me shocked.

"Ed- Edward. What are you doing in here?"

"Well, I heard your dad was out of town, so I thought I would check up on you. How you doing Bumblebee?"

"How did you know my dad was out of town? And how did you get in?" She spoke rapidly. She was mad. Oh well.

"Well I have eyes and ears everywhere, you should know that." I smiled, and continued to stroke her hair.

"How did you get in here?" Really? I just cocked my eyebrow and gave her a half smirk.

"Come on Bumblebee. Use that pretty head of yours."

"You picked my lock?" She said silently. There we go!

"I don't know, did I ?"I was playing with her.

"I think you did. I think you think that because of who you are, you can do what ever you want." She was right about that.

"Well you're right, I did pick the lock. And as for who I am, I can do what ever I want." I spoke while twirling a piece of her hair through my finger tips.

"Get out." She pointed towards the door.

"No. I don't think so. " I laid down next to her on the couch, and pulled her closer to me. I kissed her forehead. When I kissed her on her forehead, it sent shocks through my whole body. She snuggled closer into me, and my smile widen. It was weird how comfortable we were with each other, it wasn't normal. She was terrified of me last night, and now here we were on her couch. It wasn't right, but I honestly didn't give a fuck, I wanted her close and this was perfect.

We laid there for about twenty minutes, in silence, just close to each other. It was nice, so nice. I laughed when her stomach growled. her cheeks reddened, it was so cute.

"Someone's hungry. You want me to make you something?" Wait, did I just offer to make her breakfast? I don't do that. Fuck it, if I'm going to stay around her, might as well go all out.

"You can cook?" She was shocked.

"Yeah, I can cook." And I can. My mom taught me and my brothers, well I paid more attention. I was good, I'm not going to lie.

"I just figured, well, I don't know…" She was cute when she didn't know what to say.

"Come on Bumblebee, let's make you something to eat." I untangled myself from her and walked towards the kitchen. I turned around and caught her checking me out. Damn, the way her eyes wandered.

"You like what you see Bumblebee?" She knew she was caught.

"Uh… Ummmm…." I let out a laugh. She was so cute when she was flustered. The blush on her face made her whole face a pinkish tint. What got me though was when she bit her lip. Watching her move her lip between her teeth made me hold back a moan. She had no clue what biting her lip was doing to me. It made me want to stalk over to her, throw her on the couch and fuck her. Would she want that?

"Come to the kitchen. You want eggs?" I jerked my head towards the kitchen and she walked towards me. I grabbed her hand and sat her down on one of the stools by the counter. I wasn't use to this. Being caring, holding hands…

"Sure, eggs are fine." I smiled at her, and went over to the fridge and got out what I needed.

"Uhhh… Where is the bowls and stuff?" She smiled at me, it was stunning. I didn't think that it was possible for her to be anymore beautiful until she smiled.

"There in the cabinet above your head, and the utensils are the fourth draw to the right" I snapped out of my thoughts and gathered what was needed. I saw her watching me when I made her eggs. I knew she was watching my muscles, I was fit and I knew that. I set the plate down in front of her with a big smile. I knew she was going to like them. I was that cocky.

"Its not poisoned, is it?" What!? Is she kidding me. When is she going to get that I am not going to hurt.

"No. When are you going to trust me that I'm not going to hurt you?" I was hurt.

"Sorry. But, you are the one that pointed out that no one can fully trust anyone." I did say that.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I looked right into her eyes. Please know I'm not lying.

"Okay…" She took a bite of her eggs. I could tell by the way her face lit up she liked them.

"These are the best eggs ever. Oh My God!" I couldn't help but smile.

"Did you doubt my awesome cooking skills?"

"Well…." I smiled.

"Well now you know for next time." Because there WILL be a next time.

"Next time?"

"Well, you know. If there is ever a time you're hungry, and I'm there, yeah.. I'll cook. But don't think I'm cooking all the time. Don't get me wrong, I like cooking, but that's the woman's job." Her jaw hung open. "What?"

"Woman's job?" Oh god, she sounds mad.

"Calm yourself Bumblebee. Yes, the woman's job. But, the man can cook once in a while."

"What ever." She got up and dumped the dish in the sink. I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I didn't want her to be mad with me, and I needed to touch her.

"Are you mad at me for saying that? You know I'm right. "

"Yeah. I know." I pulled her against me, hugging her tighter. Her being so close, felt so good.

"I didn't mean to upset you Bumblebee" I really didn't.

"Am I ever going to live that name down?" HAHA.

"Never." I bent down and kissed her neck. I needed this, I've been waiting to kiss her, on the lips, on her flesh, I needed her.

"Edward?"

"Hmmm.." I continued to kiss her neck.

"What- what are you doing?" Her voice was shaky.

"Kissing your neck" Wasn't it obvious.

"I know THAT. But why?" Did she not like it?

" Because I've wanted to since I pulled you in the ally. You wanna know what else I wanted to do?" I said, staring straight into her eyes.

"Uh, What?" With that I angled her head up to meet my lips, the second our lips touched, it was like fireworks going off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mia ragazza bella: My beautiful girl
> 
> Mamaluke: idiot
> 
> nine: a gun
> 
> broad: another name for girl
> 
> Puttana: slut, bitch.
> 
> Let me know if I need to clear anything else up!
> 
> Thank you again for reading. I hope you're enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing it :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WANTED TO JUST SAY SOMETHING REGARDING THE WHOLE, WOMEN'S JOB TO COOK THING. i UNDERSTAND THAT MANY OF YOU MAY NOT AGREE WITH IT. I UNDERSTAND THAT, I DON'T AGREE WITH IT THAT MUCH; HOWEVER, I KNOW A LOT OF ITALIANS THAT WERE TAUGHT THIS. YES, NOT SO MUCH ANYMORE, BUT THAT IS HOW SHE WAS RAISED. I'M SORRY IF YOU DISAGREE. I'M ITALIAN, AND THAT'S WHAT I WAS TAUGHT. I'M NOT SAYING THAT, THAT'S ALL WOMEN DO, BECAUSE IT'S NOT. BUT, IN AN ITALIAN HOUSEHOLD, IT IS THE WOMEN WHO DO MOST OF THE COOKING AND CLEANING. NOT SAYING THAT THE MEN DON'T HELP. I DO AGREE THAT IF SOMEONE SAID THAT TO ME, NO MATTER HOW TRUE, I WOULD BE MAD, BUT I WANTED TO PUT IT IN THE STORY. BELLA IS LOST RIGHT NOW BETWEEN BEING IN FEAR OF HIM, AND FALLING HEAD OVER HEELS WITH HIM, THAT'S WHY SOME DECISIONS SEEM IDIOTIC. SO I JUST WANTED TO CLEAR THAT UP.
> 
> THIS CHAPTER IS INTRODUCING SOME OF BELLA'S FRIENDS. SO SORRY IF IT ISN'T THAT EXCITING. PLEASE DON'T STOP READING, IT'LL GET BETTER, I PROMISE :D

RECAP:

"What- what are you doing?" My voice was shaky.

"Kissing your neck" It was in a 'DUH' voice.

"I know THAT. But why?"

" Because I've wanted to since I pulled you in the ally. You wanna know what else I wanted to do?" He said, staring strait into my eyes.

"Uh, What?" I said, nervous. With that he angled my head to meet his lips, the second they touched fireworks ignited inside me.

The kiss started off slow, soft, sensual. I had never had this feeling kissing anyone, ever. I felt like my whole body was lit on fire, a warm, comforting fire. I felt like in this moment nothing else mattered. I weaved my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He licked my bottom lip asking me from entrance, and I obliged. Our tongues explored each others mouths. He bit on my lower lip, causing me to moan while he picked me up and set me on the counter, and then pulled me close to him. He made a trail of soft kisses down my neck, finding my sweet spot and I let out another moan. He made his way back to my lips and started kissing me feverishly. Our heated kiss was broken apart by his cell phone ringing. We both groaned as we broke apart.

"What?!" He yelled, angrily into the phone. It was obvious that he didn't want the kiss to stop, just as much as me.

"What do you mean….How did that happen!… Take care of it!…. No, I'll be right there…Alive" He hung up, and banged his fist on the counter behind me. I can't lie. I was a little frightened. Edward had a look in his eyes, a dangerous, deadly look. His green eyes going almost black. This was the Edward I didn't like, the Edward that a couple of seconds ago didn't exist. I had forgotten about the Edward I had met last night, but here he was again.

"Are-Are you okay?" I asked and his eyes snapped back up to mine. Maybe I should of kept quiet.

"Fine." He was short and brief.

"I have to go." He kissed my forehead and walked towards the door.

"Wait!" I yelled. He turned around and looked at me, it wasn't that comforting look, it was a look that told me to be careful, very careful. "Ummm…. You sure you're okay?" He blew out a breath and walked over to me.

"Bumblebee… I'm fine. Don't worry. I'll talk to you later." His look softened, but I still saw the coldness behind his eyes. I had to remember that he was Edward Cullen, Mafia Boss. Not Edward Cullen softie.

"Okay…"I looked down a little disappointed. I didn't want him to leave yet. He scared the hell out of me, and I still wasn't 100% sure he wasn't going to kill me, but I didn't want him to leave. He kissed me on the forehead once again and walked out the door.

I wonder what that call was about. I'm pretty sure it had to do with his business, his illegal business. I heard that he has clubs, both regular and strip clubs, and he has a restaurant too. I wonder if those are just fronts though. I mean, it could be-

'Been there, done that messed around

I'm having fun, don't put me down

I'll never let you sweep me off my feet

This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof

This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof

I won't let you turn around

And tell me now, I'm much too proud

To walk away from something when it's dead

Do, do, do your dirty words-'

I ran to my phone and picked it up.

"Hello"

"Hiya!" It was my friend Angela Weber. She was one of the few people who wasn't fake. She lived down the block from me, and we grew up together. She was my best friend, but we were more like sisters.

"What's up girly?" I asked, trying to forget about what had just happened.

"Nothing. Bored out of my mind. You wanna come over? Mike and Eric are here. I rented some movies and bought some popcorn"

"Alright. Let me just throw on some leggings and a shirt. I'll be over in five minutes." I threw on my clothes and walked down the block to Angela's house and walked right in. '

"Hey guys!" I saw Mike, Eric and Angela sitting on the couch, fighting over what movie to watch.

"Hey Bel! What do you think we should watch?" Mike said, coming over and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"I don't care, as long as it's not horror." I replied. If they put a horror film on, I would not be sleeping anytime soon.

"How about The Notebook!" Angela squealed jumping up and down.

"Aww, come on Ang, not again." Eric groaned, looking like he was going to cry. Eric and Angela has been going out for a little over two years now. Eric must of endured The Notebook hundreds of nights.

"Fine." Angela pouted and sat down.

"You know, I agree with the guys. I don't want to watch any romance films. How about….OH! Fast Five. That has action and some romance." I said.

"Fine!" Angela put in the DVD while Mike went to make the popcorn. We all sat down and watched the movie. I loved this movie, I loved all of the Fast and Furious movies. However, the whole movie I was thinking of Edward and what he was doing. He had to leave in a hurry, right in the middle of a heart stopping kiss. Did he regret it? Did he want to kiss me again? Was it just a mis-

"BELLA!"

"Huh! What?" All three of them were looking at me as if I had three heads.

"The movie has been over for ten minutes, and you've been just sitting there, staring into space. You okay?" Angela asked, playing a concerned sister right now.

"I'm fine, Ang. My minds just wandering."

"About what?" Her eyes got big and she smiled the biggest smile I've ever seen. "Or, Who!?"

"Ang. Please not now." Would he got mad if I mentioned him. I wouldn't say how I met him, but were we on terms that I could speak about him to my friends?

"Bellie !" Oh god. She's using the nickname I had as a kid.

"Please, not now. I'll tell you, but not now."

"Fine, fine. Be that way."

"You love me anyway."

"I do." We looked over on the couches and saw Eric and Mike knocked out. They were in such a deep sleep, if a bomb went off, they wouldn't wake up.

"They had a rough night. They went to Midnight Sun last night." Angela said. Wait, what?

"Angela, you know that's a strip club right?" Eric.. If you hurt her…

"I know. I trust Eric. He knows if he ever did anything it would be over. He loves me too much. He only went because Mike begged him. He was on the phone with me the whole time."

"Oh.. .okay." I mumbled. As long as she's okay with it, I guess that's all that matters.

"But you know what Bella?" She said while smiling.

"What?"

"Do you know who runs Midnight Sun?" Angela's smile got bigger.

"No?" Edward has a strip club, I don't know which one, but I heard he does. Is it possible that he owns this one?

"Edward Cullen" I chocked on my own spit as she uttered those two words.

"What!?"

"Oh yeah. That sexy mob boss. Damn he's sexy. I bet he has a big-"

"OKAY! I get it." I said in a semi-yell. I was a little annoyed now. I didn't want her talking about him like that. It isn't like he's my boyfriend or anything, so why does it bother me so much?

"What's got you so uptight girl? We talk about these things all the time." She was right, we did, so why was this time different? Was I jealous? Jealous for a man that I just met, and thought was going to kill me just last night?

"I just. I don't know. You wanna watch another movie?" I said, trying to get her to drop it.

"Oh, don't try to change the subject. You did that before. What's going on?" She yelled. Why couldn't she just leave it alone?

"Nothing." I whispered.

"Lies. I've known you since we were little. I know when something's up." Why does everyone I know have to have a built in lie detector?

"Okay, fine. Something is up. But, I really don't want to talk about it. I'll tell you when I'm ready." My voice held annoyance, I didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"Oh no. Are you- pregnant?" She said with a shocked voice.

"NO!"

"Okay, fine I guess that was a little out there. Especially since you actually need to have sex to get pregnant." Why, why, why does she have to bring this up.

"Why does it matter to you so much that I haven't had sex in a couple months?"

"Eight." She said, matter of factly.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You haven't had sex in eight months." I just stood there, shocked. Has it been that long- yes, it's been that long.

"Why are you keeping track?"

"Cause, men aren't the only ones with needs."

"I'm fine." I said. I was so not fine.

"Whatever you say Bella! What ever you say…"

"Let's just watch The Notebook" That would shut her up. We sat back on the couches, careful not to wake the boys, like the would anyway. We watched The Notebook, along with another four movies. When we finally finished it was night time.

"You mind if I crash here for the night?"

"Not at all! We haven't had a sleep over in a while!"

"I know." We got settled on the couches and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning I woke up, I said my goodbyes and went back home. When I walked through the door, I was half expecting to see Edward standing there, waiting for me. However, as I stepped over the threshold into the house, he was not there. A feeling of emptiness embraced me.

I got out my phone, no text messages or missed calls from him. I was truly upset. Ever since that kiss, I can't deny what I am feeling for him. It is stupid and rash, but it's how I feel. I fear him, but I want to be with him. When he's here, I'm happy and feel protected, no matter who he is. When he's not here, all I do is think about him; the feeling of his body pressed against mine, of his lips connected to mine, the way he nibbles and bites my lip. I felt like he was a drug, and I was already addicted.

I looked at my phone and scrolled until I reached his number. I quickly pushed send. While listening to the line ring I asked myself, 'What am I doing?' Should I hang up, will he think I'm too clingy, will-

"Hello." I heard his voice on the other line. He had just woken up, his voice was low and seductive. I have always loved men's voices when they first wake up, but Edwards was beyond any sexy morning voice I have ever heard. It made my heart speed up and my panties grow wetter.

"Uh… Hi." Hi? Smooth…

"Bella?" Oh, that voice.

"Yeah. It's me" I should have had a plan when I called. Now I'll seem like such a creep.

"Are you okay?" he asked with concern and worry in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't hear back from you yesterday and-" And what Bella, you were worried?

"-and I just wanted to make sure everything was okay." I heard him chuckle over the phone.

"I'm fine Bumblebee." He sounded less stressed now, more relaxed.

"Oh, okay. Well I just wanted to make sure. Sorry for waking you." Should I hang up now?

"Don't ever be sorry for waking me Bumblebee. And I'm ecstatic that you care so much." He emphasized 'ecstatic' and I could hear the smile through the phone.

"Ummm… Yeah… Well… okay, bye Edward" I said and hung up the phone and put my head in my hands. What the hell Bella? Get it together ! I heard my phone ding, alerting me that I had a text message.

'You want me to come over?' Did I? YES!

'If you want.' Please say yes, please say yes.

'I'm leaving now.' Oh My God! He's coming over, he's coming over! I hated to admit it, but I liked him, I really liked him.

I waited for about five minutes when there was a knock on my door. I ran to the door, stopped once I reached it, took a deep breath, and opened the door. There in all his glory stood Edward Cullen.

"So you decided to knock this time?" I said, playing around with him.

"Yeah, I thought it would be a good idea." He said as I gestured him in. We walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"So Bumblebee, what did you do last night?"

"I went over to my friend, Angela's house. Her boyfriend Eric and our friend Mike was there. We watched some movies and chatted. How about you?" I wanted to know why he left so suddenly, and so angry.

"Do you like this Mike?" What? Why would he ask that, is he.. Jealous?"

"No, I do not. We are more like brother and sister. Why does it matter anyway?"

"Cause, I don't want anyone else touching you."

"Excuse me?" Who does he think he is? He hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend, he has no right to me.

"I. Don't. Want. Anyone. Else. But. Me. Touching. You." He stressed out every word and moved closer to me on the couch.

"You don't have any claim over me Edward! You own a strip club, a strip club for God sakes! Half naked girls are probably all over you!" I saw regret flash through his eyes. Why?

"That's true, I do own a strip club and girls do hang over me-" Tears started welling up in my eyes as he made this confession. "- but Bumblebee, there's something about you. I don't know what, or why, but everything in my body wants you and it isn't just about lust. I'm going to tell you something, you're going to be pissed and probably hate me, and I will understand that. But you need to understand, I care about you, I can't get you out of my head." He paused, staring at me.

"Oh-Okay. What is it?" I was nervous, my heart was pounding and my hands were sweaty.

"Promise you won't go crazy. You'll let me finish." I saw the fear in his eyes. Edward Cullen was afraid, now I was really worried.

"I promise." I whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

RECAP:

"Promise you won't go crazy. You'll let me finish." I saw the fear in his eyes. Edward Cullen was afraid, now I was really worried.

"I promise." I whispered.

Edward took a deep breath and then began speaking;  
"Last night, I was so confused. I never had feelings this strong for anyone, I didn't think it was possible for me. I wrote it off to lust. After I dropped you off last night, I went to my club, Midnight Sun, and was confronted with one of the strippers…" He looked at me, I nodded for him to go on with tears in my eyes, already knowing what was coming next.  
"I figured if I-"He paused. "If I fucked her I would get you out of my head." I was full on balling now. How could he do that, he just told me he didn't want other guys touching me, but he fucked a stripper last night?  
"We went in my office-"He continued. "- I didn't even fully get undressed, I was just trying to get you out of my head, I swear." I was pissed.

"Edward, how could you?! You, you egotistical, possessive, sexist, rude asshole!" With that I slapped him. It was obvious that he was shocked that I had hit him. But he deserved it, how could he do this to me?

"Bumblebee, let me finish, please."

"Don't call me that ! "

"Bella, please." He was begging me. My heart felt like it was tightening, I felt sorry for him. But what he did was wrong. He fucked some stripper !

"Why? Why should I let you go on?" I wanted to strangle him right now. He made me have feelings for him. I had finally gotten over my fear of him, I willingly let him come to my home. But now I just hated him.

"Because you promised." He whispered while looking down.

"Then go ahead, since I promised. But, it shouldn't matter. You were being possessive, telling me you didn't want other guys touching me, mean while you were fucking some diseased filled stripper last night Edward!"

"NO, I DIDN'T!" He screamed.

"What? But you said-" He cut me off. I was confused.

"I said that I thought IF I fucked her. Not that I did. I couldn't go through with it. While I was in her all I could think about was you. Your eyes, your body, your face, your hair, YOU. Bella, do you understand how weird that is for me? I have never, NEVER not been able to get someone out of my head. I didn't fuck her. I pulled out and told her to leave. " I sat there, shocked. What do I say to that. I was still pissed that he thought fucking her would get me out of his mind, but he didn't go through with it, that had to mean something, right?

"It was still wrong" I whispered, looking straight at him. My tears were still flowing but my anger had slowed them down.

"I KNOW that Bum-, Bella. And I am sorry. I didn't know what I was feeling, I didn't know what to do with those feelings." He was talking fast, nervously.

"So you almost fucked some stripper?"

"I know it wasn't right. I'm sorry. I swear, if you can see past that, I won't think like that again. I know how I feel now. I might not understand why or how, but I understand it." I didn't know what to do. I liked him, A LOT. But, could I honestly get passed this madness and sadness I had in me right now.

"Did you use a condom?" If he didn't she could have given him a STD.

"No. All my strippers are on birth control, just in case. But it's not like we run a prostitution company. We aren't in charge of what they do outside of work."

"Besides getting pregnant, she could have given you and STD Edward!"

"They're tested every week. They were tested yesterday morning. She's clean." He said in a monotone voice.

"What ever, I'm still pissed. You shouldn't have done that. You should have came to me, talked to me." I was begging for him to understand.

"I NEVER HAD THESE FEELINGS! IT WAS ALWAYS ABOUT LUST. HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW WHAT TO DO, I NEVER DEALT WITH THIS." He was yelling, moving his hands around.

"Okay. Okay. I get it. That doesn't make it right. I'm pissed that you would fuck a stripper, I get that, that may be your life, but I can't lie and say it doesn't hurt."

"I'm sorry." He looked down as he spoke, his voice cracking.

"I don't have a right to be pissed. We're not going out, I have no claim." I said sadly. It was true, I didn't. Edward can go do what ever he wants, he's single.

"But, what if I wanted to change that?" He looked up at me, with hope in his eyes for the first time since we started this talk.

"What do you mean?" My heart was pounding.

"Bumblebee. Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" I sat there, shocked. Did he really just ask me that. Am I dreaming? Should I pinch myself?

He was staring at me, waiting for my answer. I took a deep breath and finally spoke.


	9. Chapter 9

RECAP:

"Bumblebee. Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" I sat there, shocked. Did he really just ask me that. Am I dreaming? Should I pinch myself?

He was staring at me, waiting for my answer. I took a deep breath and finally spoke.

"I need time to think." Edward's face fell as I uttered those words.

"I understand that." I didn't believe he did. I felt like he was only saying that for my benefit. I don't think he TRULY understands how upsetting what he just told me is. It was like a knife to my heart.

"Do you Edward?" I said a little harshly. I know I shouldn't of, but I think after what I was just told, I have a right to be.

"Yes. I do. I know what I did was wrong. I understand you might need some time to digest what I just told you." Okay, maybe he understands a little.

" Okay. Good. If I do decide to say yes there are going to be some conditions." I said strictly.

"Um, okay, like what?" I could tell he was worried again. Something told me Edward Cullen was never worried. I liked the feeling of having the power to make him squirm.

"There will no other girls. NONE. Just me. I mean it Edward" I said, slowly, trying to get my point across.

"I wouldn't even think of having another woman. Only you." He answered quickly.

"And, you can't just run off like you did yesterday. You need to TALK to me."

"Bella. I can't tell you everything. There are some things you can't know."

"I understand that. I know what your job is-" He cut me off.

"I'm a lawyer." He said with a straight face. Everyone knew that was his "job". He didn't actually practice much of it, but that is where his money was supposedly coming from. Everyone, including the cops, knew it wasn't true, but there was no proof. Being a lawyer was 100% legal. It covered up for his illegal business.

"I know what your REAL job is." I stared at him, challenging him to say something back. When he didn't I continued.

"Like I was saying, I know you can't tell me everything, but you can tell me some stuff. If you have to leave, just say you have some business to attend to or something. I was so confused, scared, and upset when you just up and left."

"I'm sorry Bumblebee, I had to go. I promise that I will try my best to talk to you and tell you as much as I can. I don't want you to feel any of those things."

"Okay-"I paused. "-Another thing-" I said, and he took a deep breath.  
"- You WILL get a STD test. I do not care if she just took a test."

" It's unnecessary, but if it will make you feel more at ease, I will."

" Good."

" I really am sorry Bumblebee. I feel terrible that you're hurting." I looked straight into his eyes as he said this. I could tell that he was sorry.

"Okay. I'm still upset-" I paused.  
"-Can I ask you a question?" There was something weighing on my mind since he told me he "almost" slept with that stripper.

"Sure," He said warily .

"How many strippers in your club have you slept with?" As I asked the question, I wanted to take it back. Did I really want to know? He took a deep breath and spoke.

"Bella, you have to understand before you, it was about fucking around-" I interrupted him.

"How many Edward?" I gritted my teeth together as I asked.

"I slept with all of them." My mouth hung open, and my eyes began to tear.

"All-All of them?"

"I'm so sorry Bumblebee." I shouldn't be this sad. It was before he even met me. But I felt like my heart had just been ripped out of my chest and repeatedly stomped on.

"You keep saying you're sorry. I get it! But, you just slept with anyone you wanted? How could you do that, how could you wake up in the morning and look yourself in the mirror?"

" I- I don't know. It is..was how I was." He probably slept with dozens of women.

"You- you're a manwhore Edward. You use women for your pleasure. Do you really care about me? Are you capable of caring?" I was hysterical now.

"Of course I do Bella! I wouldn't be here right now, defending myself and begging you to give me a chance. I have never, NEVER tried so hard in my life to get a woman's attention. I need you in my life, why can't you get that?"

"How would I be able to trust you? Every time you're at your club, or anywhere, I'll be thinking about you fucking some girl."

"I won't! I'll do what ever I have to, to get you to trust me!"

"You say that but we'll just have to see. But after that confession, did you honestly think I was going to say yes right away?" He couldn't possibly think so.

"When I'm around you, sometimes I speak before I think. It wasn't the right time. But that doesn't mean it isn't what I want."

"It's what I want too, but it was terrible timing-"I paused. "-she could still get pregnant you know-" He cut me off.

"I pulled out, and she's on birth control."

"So that means she can't get pregnant? Have you ever had Sex Ed Edward? Pulling out doesn't work, because whether we like it or not, your dick was still in her, she can still get pregnant by that. Also, birth control isn't 100%, and how can you trust her that she even takes it?"

"I….I… I don't know. I trust that they'll do the right thing. I see them taking it sometimes! They wouldn't be stupid enough to do something like that anyway. Calm down Bumblebee, she's not pregnant."

"Whatever Edward." I was done with this conversation.

"Don't do that! Don't just become quiet." He said.

"What do you want me to do Edward, forgive you, kiss you, forget everything?" I semi-yelled.

"That's not what I'm saying. Just give me a chance. Give me a chance to show you how much I care, how much I want you, how much I need you. Please," he begged.

"I'll try. But… God, you hurt me so bad."

" I know. But it was my past, I can't change that, can you change yours?" What was that suppose to mean?

"What?"

"Well, are you a virgin?" The balls on this man!

"No, but that doesn't matter!"

"Oh, your past relationships don't matter but mine do?"

"You have got to be kidding me. There's a difference! I only ever slept with three guys, only one of them was a drunken mistake. I dated the other two and then sleep with them. I don't sleep with random people, or sleep with them just for the hell of it!" He stood there with a shocked face.

"Only three?" Was he expecting more? Was I not experienced enough for him?

"Yes, only three. Out of that whole thing, that's all you got?" He had serious priority issues.

"So, if you decide to accept my proposal, I'll be the forth?" Really?

" Oh you know how to count. HEY EVERYONE, THE GREAT EDWARD CULLEN KNOWS HOW TO COUNT!-" "- What does it matter Edward? And don't even tell me the number I'll be, hell you probably don't even know. This isn't about me, or my past, it's about YOU. You keep hurting me, do you like to see me hurting?" He's so careless. He doesn't think. He smart, but not when it comes to relationships and feelings.

" No, of course I don't. Please- I'm sorry. I just, I don't know how to deal with this. Please just give me a chance to earn your trust." He looked at me, begging.

" Well trust ME, that's going to take a while." I said a little harshly.

"I don't care. I need you Bella."

"Then why do you keep trying to hurt me? First you scare me half to death in the ally, then you just walk in my house and kiss me then leave, then you tell me that you fucked every girl in your strip club, hell you probably fucked half of New York, then you attack me by asking about my past, like I am ANYTHING like you, now you are begging me to give you a chance, and I want to, but I'm so scared that you'll hurt me, I'm so scared Edward." Once again I was in tears. Everything was blurry. He pulled me onto his lap and embraced me in a hug, while rocking me back and forth.

"I'm so, so sorry." He whispered in my ear as I cried myself to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up the next morning in my bed. I thought back to the night before and the conversation me and Edward had. Wait, where is he? I sat up in my bed and looked around the room. I threw the covers off and walked downstairs. There on the couch was Edward, sleeping. He stayed? He slept on the couch? A part of me wished I had woken up in his arms even with everything from last night. Was I too harsh? I mean, it was his past, right? He was right when he said that he couldn't change it, and that I can't change mine. We weren't together then, but the thought of him being with someone else, saddened me.

"Mornin' Bumblebee." I was so caught up in my thoughts that when he spoke, I jumped.

"Uh- Morning." I felt like last night, him coming clean, he didn't have to do that. I had a right to be a little upset, but did I make a bigger deal then it was. It was his past, and he said that there would be no other women. He wanted to try, should I give him that?

"Everything alright?" He was talking carefully, hoping not to trigger another reaction like last night.

"No. I'm sorry about last night. I over reacted. It was your past, you said you were sorry." I looked down, knowing if he saw my face he would see how I upset I was.

"It is my past. I am sorry." He said, strictly.

"I forgive you. But, I still want to think about my answer."

"I understand that. What time is it?" I looked to the clock on the cable box.

"12:30. Wow, we really slept in." I haven't slept this late in a while. I'm usually up no later than 10.

"Well then, would you like to go for lunch? It can be our first date." I looked at him and smiled.

"I would love that." He smiled back. I ran upstairs, took a quick shower, and got dressed. When I got downstairs Edward was dressed once again in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Where did you get the change of clothes?"

"I had a change of clothes in the car, just in case I ever need them…" He left his statement open.

"Um.. Okay. So where are we going?" I was starving.

"I thought that I would bring you to my restaurant, La Famiglia. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's perfect." I really wanted to ask him if he slept with anyone there, but I decided not to. It was his past, this was the present. We walked out the door and to his car, a black escalade. We got in and drove off. When we finally reached La Famiglia, I was nervous. We were going to be seen in public for the first time. We got out of the car and he opened the restaurant door for me.

"Mr. Cullen, how are you today?" A short man, about 40 asked.

"I'm good, Frank. This is Bella; Bella this is our cook Frank."

"Nice to meet you Bella-"He kissed both of my cheeks. "-excuse me but I have to get back into the kitchen." Edward nodded and then walked us over to a table set for two.

"Hello Edward." A red headed girl said in a seductive voice. She was about 5'4, with nice curves and had a beautiful face.

"Hello, Gia. I'm going to have a coke and pasta alla vodka, Bella what do you want?" He answered the waitress without looking at her, just at me. She looked at me with a mean glare when he said my name.

"Uh, I'll have the same." She smiled a fake smile at me and walked away. We sat there and chatted for a little bit, I told him how my dad was most likely coming back tonight, so he shouldn't sneak in. I told him how this year would be my last year in Kingsborough, I would have my associates degree in English., amd that I already had a associate degree in psychology. I talked about Angela, Eric and Mike. I told him how we all grew up together and became best friends who were, to me, more like brothers and sisters. I learned that he had two brothers, Jasper and Emmett and that they were really close. I learned that growing up as a kid he worked in his father's restaurant and when he grew up he opened his own, this one. I also learned that his mother, Esme, is the one who taught him how to cook and that to this day he still sometimes helps her with Sunday dinner.

"Listen Bella, I want to talk to you about last night." Our talk was going so good, but I could tell that he was distracted and something was weighing on his mind.

"Edward, we really don't have to."

"Yes, we do. Last night- last night was rough, on both of us. It was hard for me because I don't let people talk to me like that. It took a lot to stay in control. I'm not saying that you didn't have the right to be upset, but I am going to say this one last time, because I am sick of saying it, I am sorry. I'm done talking about this. I want my past encounters, to say in the past. I want you now. There will be no more talk of my mistakes, or what I have done before you. I told you I promised that I wouldn't be with anyone besides you, and I meant it. If you don't believe that, then you don't . I will try my best to earn your trust back. But I am done discussing it. I like you, I care about you, and I'm willing to try to have something more than a one night stand with you. I want you as you are, just you. I just hope you can accept that." Wow. That was a lot.

"Okay." I didn't know what to say.

"Okay. With that let us enjoy our meal." As he said that our food came and we began to eat. After taking a couple bites I looked up to see a man with huge muscles, black hair and a smile that was from ear to ear. He was walking next to another man, less muscular, with blonder hair and a small smile on his lips.

"Hello brother." The more muscular one said. Edward froze and turned around. So, I'm guessing this was Emmett and Jasper?

"Emmett, Jasper. What do I owe this visit?" I saw Edward relax more.

"Oh you know, was in the neighborhood, so we thought that we would stop by. Who's this beautiful lady?" The smaller one asked. Edward turned to me, with a big smile on his face.

"Emmett, Jasper, This is Bella. Bella this is my brother Emmett-"He said pointing to the more muscular one. "-and this is Jasper." Pointing to the less muscular one.

"It's nice to meet you both." I said while smiling.

"You too darling." Jasper said to me.

"She's sexy as hell Edward, how did you score that?" My face blushed, and Edward's grew harder.

"Emmett, I'm warning you, DO. NOT. Disrespect her." Edward looked like he was about to strangle Emmett.

"Whoa, calm down there bro. It was a compliment. Sorry if I offended you Bella." I waved my hand to him.

"Don't worry about it, it's fine" Edward on the other hand, didn't think so.

"Just be polite to her Em. Please?" He looked like he was going to blow any minute.

"Edward, when am I not?" I liked Emmett, he had a goofy side to him.

"Plus, Rose would rip him a new one if he disrespected another woman." Jasper spoke up, with a smile across his face. I was guessing Rose was Emmett's girl.

"Yea. I guess I shouldn't worry. You're terrified of Rose. " Edward chimed in.

"Oh shut up, both of you. Like you're not afraid of Alice, Jasper. She's like a pixie on cocaine." Emmett said. Okay, and Alice is Jasper's girl. I was learning a lot today.

"And I could tell that when yous two-"Emmett pointed between me and Edward. "- really get to know each other, you'll be scared of her too." Emmett had a triumphed smile on his face.

"Hell, I'm scared of her now. She's a firecracker when she's heated." He turned to me and smiled that panty dropping smile that I loved.

"No doubt bro, no doubt." Emmett said while patting Edward's shoulder. Just as we were having a good time, one of the men from the ally came up to the table.

"Boss, we have a problem."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is in EPOV. I thought that it would be better since there's a problem that Edward has to deal with.
> 
> So anyways, enjoy :)

EPOV

"Boss, we have a problem." Aro approached our table while we were all having a good time. I immediately stopped smiling and my face became blank.

"Excuse us Bumblebee. You wanna head home? It might be a while. " I felt bad doing this, but I had to do what I had to do. I was a mafia boss, I had to take care of business.

"Umm. Yeah, sure." She got up and started to walk out when I stopped her.

"Let me make one of my guys take you home."

"No, it's fine. I can walk."

"Bumblebee. Please, humor me?"

"Okay." I smiled at her. At lease she was listening to me and not arguing.

"Marcus-" I called over to him, and he came walking my way.

"Yea Boss?"

"Take Bella home." He nodded and left to get the car.

"Aro, go in the office, I'll be right in." He left, along with my brothers. I guided Bella outside and waited for Marcus.

"Call me when everything's done?" Bella looked at me with caring eyes. I knew she worried about me.

"Of course Bumblebee." I saw Marcus pull up and I opened the door for her.  
"See you later Bumblebee." I gave her a quick kiss and they left. I walked back into La Famiglia and into my office where Aro, Emmett and Jasper were waiting for me.

"So, what's the problem Aro."

"Someone tipped off the Feds about our shipment last night." Did I just hear him right?

"WHAT!" I screamed, thank God my room was sound proof. I didn't want people hearing conversations.

"We barely made it out of there. It was a private shipment, no one knew about it. Someone from within the family had to tip them off." Fuck , Fuck, Fuck , Fuck.

"Find out who it is Aro. Keep low about this information. Find him, torture him, then fucking kill the rat. I want him to suffer before he dies. You know what? I wanna fucking kill him. You call me when you get him. A fucking rat. A RAT, in my family. Who would betray me like this, who would be so fucking stupid to do that. I WANT HIM DEAD. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ARO?"I was pissed. Furious.

"Loud and clear boss, I'll keep you updated."

"You do that, and when you find out who it is call me. I wanna ring that motherfuckers head. You can leave." He nodded his head, and bowed out of the room.

"Yo bro. Who the fuck would do that? You treat your guys good. They make money, you make money. Why would they got to the fucking pigs?" Emmett looked at me. He was just as shocked as I was to hear we have a rat amongst us.

"I don't know Em. All I know is when I find this fucker, I'm gonna make him regret it." My face was red with anger, I wanted to punch someone, and after I wanna blow their head off.

"Calm down Ed. Take a breath." Jasper, always the peacemaker.

"You want me to CALM DOWN? Jasper someone in my, MY, organization, OUR family, betrayed us in the worst way. You want me to calm down? Fuck that. I want his blood, NOW!" I would get it too. No one betrays Edward Cullen and is left to live. First I have to deal with Franco and now this. I'm going to make an example out of this rat, everyone will know that you can't fuck with me.

"Those fucking cops, always sticking their nose where they don't belong." Emmett was shaking his head. I honestly never thought that I would see the day that one of my own would betray me. Not in this way, not by going to the cops, those pigs.

"I need a drink." Jasper stated, calmly.

"How the fuck you so calm bro? " I asked curiously.

"Edward, I know you. You're gonna find this guy. You're going to kill him. And all will be good. I just- I just can't right now. I'm under so much stress." Stress?

"Stress? What are you stressed about?" I was concerned for my brother. He usually is always chill, calm. I also wanted to calm down from the news I just heard.

"Alice is pregnant. No one knows, so keep it to yourself guys. She doesn't want to tell anyone yet." Wow. Alice and Jasper have been married for almost four years, they've known each other for six. It was love at first bump. They met when Alice bumped into him in the school hallways. They're both 22 and they met when they were 16 and married right out of school when they were 18.

"Bro. Congratulations. Why are you stressed, you should be happy." Emmett spoke up, giddy about the thought of a new baby in the family. To tell you the truth, the thought made me happy too. I loved kids.

"I was ecstatic at first. But the doctor said that her blood pressure is through the roof, and that's not good. Alice has to stay in bed, stay calm. I'm just worried guys. What if something happens to the baby? Or worse, what if something happens to my pixie? I can't live without her. We can always try again for a baby, or adopt, but there will never be another Alice." My brother was getting teary eyed. I knew it was bad then. How could I not notice the change in him.

"Jas, I'm so sorry. You never know, everything could be fine." I said, softly. I knew I had to be very careful, my brother looked like he was going to break.

"I know. We're getting through it one day at a time. We're praying that everything becomes normal. She has an appointment tomorrow, and we find out."

"Listen to me bro. Take some time off, go be with your wife. I'll handle your shit. Get Aro to take it on or something."

"Thanks Ed." After that heavy conversation I was more calm. We went out to the dinning area, had some beers and talked for a few hours. When it was getting late I took off. I went back home and laid on my bed. I took out my phone and dialed a number that was now very familiar to me.

"Hey Edward!" It was so nice to hear her voice after the conversations I just had.

"Hi Bumblebee. What ya doing?"

"Oh nothing. My dad just got home, he's sleeping now, so I'm just watching some TV. "

"That's nice. You wanna come over?" Please say yes. I really just needed to hold her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone know how to insert pictures into the chapter? I saw some stories have photos, and would like the next chapter to have one. I just can't figure out how to do it.  
> Okay, Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey Edward!"

"Hi Bumblebee. What ya doing?"

"Oh nothing. My dad just got home, he's sleeping now, so I'm just watching some TV. "

"That's nice. You wanna come over?"

"Me. Come over to your house?" I heard him chuckling on the other end.

"Yes Bumblebee. You, coming over here. I would come there, but seeing as your father's there, it wouldn't be such a good idea." His voice was like a flute tempting a cobra, and I was falling right into it.

" Um.. yeah, sure." I could hear the smile on the other end.

"Do you want me to get a driver to take you?"

" No, just tell me how to get there and I'll drive." He gave me directions, his house wasn't that far, it took me about 10 minutes to get to his house, doing the speed limit. I realized that the day he had come to my house in the morning, he must have sped. I pulled up to his house and parked. By the time I made it up his five steps on his stoop, he had opened the door with a big smile on his face.

" Hi there beautiful. "

" Hey.." I felt shy, like this was the first time meeting him. Maybe it was because I never been to his house, but I was nervous. He embraced me in a hug, a hug that I never wanted to end. But, he pulled back and gave me a quick, loving peck on the lips.

" You wanna come in?" I just nodded my answer and walked in. His house was beautiful.

The floors were marble, and when you walked in there was two staircases on opposite's sides that lead up to the second floor. It looked like a scene out of the movies. I was in awe.

" WOW." It was big, really big.

" Yeah. I don't need all the room, but it's good when family comes over." He shrugged.

" It's beautiful. " I couldn't stop spinning in circles, just looking at this one space, with the staircases made me stare in awe.

" It is, but not as beautiful as you." I looked up at him and started laughing.

" Come on Edward, that was a little cheesy."

" Yeah, it was." He joined in on my laughter.

" But nice try." I bent my head up and gave him a kiss.

" I can get use to this." He said looking down at me and smiling.

"Me too." And I really could. Just being in his presence made me happy, secure, warm, at ease, and so much more that I could not even put into words. At one time this man had scared the living shit out of me, now I feel so safe with him.

" Would you like a tour?" I nodded my head. I would get to see more of this beautiful home.

He brought me around the house, I saw the kitchen, the dinning room, the living room, the sitting room, the game room, the theater, the four guest bedrooms, the four bathrooms, and I was now arriving to the master bedroom.

" And this is the master bedroom…" He opened the door and my eyes grew wide. In the middle of the room was a California King bed. It was the biggest bed I had ever seen. It had a black comforter, with matching pillows. On the right side of the room was his closet and when I walked in my jaw dropped. The closet was the size of another guest bedroom. It had places to hang up, to put in draws, and to put shoes on. I was honestly in heaven.

" Do you like it?" I almost forgot that Edward was in the room, I was so lost in the amazement.

" Like it? I love it!" He smiled at me and held his hand out.

" Wait until you see the master bathroom." I took his hand and he led me to his bathroom. He opened his bathroom door, and I was met once again with astonishment. A hot tub bath sat off to the left with a platform all around it, a shower was on the opposite side of it next to the toilet, which had a bidet next to it. There were two sinks with multiple drawers. The floors were marble, along with the sinks and back splashes. This bathroom, along with the rest of the house was amazing.

" Wow Edward. This is gorgeous. But what do you do with all this space. I mean you're one person." He wrapped his arms around me and put his chin on my shoulder as I leaned back into him. It felt so natural, as if we had done this for years.

" Well, I'm not always home. I go to my parents', siblings, and friends. They come here, so I always have room. And now I have you. I hope that once we become… more, is that the right word?-" He looked into my eyes to check if that word was okay. I just nodded my head.

"-I hope that once we become more, that you would think about spending some time here…" I smiled, my eyes lit up and I turned around in his arms and kissed him. He was a beautiful man, his house was beautiful and we had the chance to have a beautiful relationship. I could see myself falling in love with this man, would that be such a bad thing? Our kiss continued, when we heard the doorbell ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured out how to do the pictures, yay!


	13. Chapter 13

"Really? Why are we always getting interrupted!?" I laughed as Edward made that statement. It was true, we were forever being interrupted, but the way that he said it sounded like when a little kid gets a toy taken from him. He sounded so cute.

He took my hand and led me down the stairs to the front door. When he opened the door he had a shocked face on.

"Mom. Dad. What are you doing here?" Wait. Did he just say mom and dad? Shit, was I ready to meet his parents?

"Edward, is that anyway to speak to your parents? Can't we just come by and see our son?" I could hear the playfulness in his father's voice. Although I couldn't know for sure, since I could not see them.

"I didn't mean it like that Dad, I meant it's late and you didn't call. You know you're always welcomed here." I could tell he was a real family man, and that he loved his parents.

"Of course Edward. Well, are you gonna let us in, or leave us outside?" A female voice, his mother asked.

"Oh, yeah. Come in." He opened the door more, stepping to the side where I got a view of his parents, and them of me. His dad was tall, fit, and had blondish hair with green eyes. No doubt that Edward was his son. His mother was shorter, but not too short. She had reddish-brown, wavy hair and brown eyes. I could see the resemblance with Edward in her too.

They noticed me, stopped walking farther in and looked from me to Edward. "Mom, Dad, this is Bella. Bella, this is my parents, Carlisle and Esme." Esme stepped forward and embraced me into a hug.

"Very nice to meet you honey" I could see Edward smiling from the corner of my eye. I didn't understand.

"Umm, you too Mrs. Cullen"

"Oh Bella, please call me Esme, and my husband Carlisle. Being addressed like that makes us feel old." She said as she smiled at me and released me from her embrace. Carlisle stepped forward and gave me a short hug and pulled back.

"It is very nice to meet you Bella." Everyone was wearing big smiles, as my face became redder.

"So is this the girl that has you in such a good mood lately?" Esme said, with a big smile on her face. He's been in a good mood since he met me?

"Yes, mom. That would be Bella's doing." He looked to me and smiled, I smiled back.

"Are you two going out? I can't remember the last time you had a girlfriend. Oh my baby's finally growing up…" It was obvious that she was lost in her thoughts. Edward cut off her rambling.

"We are getting to know each other better before we become anything more. But, yes, that is my goal." Edward wasn't afraid to let what he wanted known, to me or his parents.

"Well that's great son. I'm glad to hear it. Your mother and I have waited for you to get pass your phase of different women, and stick to one." I could tell that both his parents may not approve of how he ran his life with women, and I was happy to find out I wasn't the only one. But that was his past, and we agreed to leave it in his past.

"Oh yes hunny. We just want you to be happy. Find someone who makes you happy." It was clear how much Esme wanted Edward to settle down with one girl. He was the last of her boys to find someone, and it was obvious how much she wanted that. She wanted him to find someone and be happy. Could I be that someone?

"I know that ma. I love you." He bent down and gave his mom a kiss on the cheek, and my heart swooned.

"So son. Do you mind going to your office and talking. I need to discuss something with you, and I know your mother would love to get to know Bella some more." His father cut in. Oh god. I am so not ready for this. To be alone with his mother. She was a nice lady, but this was her son. Edward looked at me.

"You going to be okay bumblebee?" His parents looked at him odd when he said my nickname. I just smiled and nodded. Sooner or later I would have to talk to his mom, might as well be sooner.

Edward gave me a kiss on my forehead and walked away with his father behind him, patting him on the back. I turned back to Esme, my heart was racing.

"Would you like to go sit on the couch and talk Bella?" I just nodded, not trusting my voice.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in EPOV, next chapter will be back to Bella's with her conversation with Esme :)
> 
> Enjoy

EPOV

We walked down the hallway to my office and entered. I really felt bad for leaving Bella with my mother. I knew Bella, and I knew how nervous she must be. My poor Bumblebee.

"So Edward. Beautiful girl you got yourself. How did that happen?" He was curious, that was obvious.

"She witnessed something she shouldn't have. "

"What!? Edward, how could you be so careless?" He was pissed, no doubt.

"The beach was closed; no one was supposed to be there. I don't regret it though. Dad, if she never went to the beach I wouldn't of met her. It's weird; I don't get how I spent my days without her. Even when I'm not with her, I'm thinking about her. God, I sound like such a puss." I rarely ever let anyone see this side of me. My family got the most glimpses at it, but I still kept it at bay.

"She stole your heart" He had a smile on his face, all anger gone.

"I don't know how, but she got ahold of me, and I won't let her let go. She means too much to me. We've only known each other a few days, but I can't see my life without her." I felt weird admitting that.

"Well, son, I'm happy you found her. She seems like a nice girl. But, is she cut out for this life?" He was worried now.

"She knows who I am, she's from the neighborhood, and she's giving me a chance, that's all I can ask for." I wouldn't force her into anything she didn't want. But I would fight as hard as I can to show her I am right for her.

"Well, I'm happy for you." I could tell he was, but something was weighing on his mind, the real reason he called me into my office.

"So dad, you came here for a reason. A reason you had before you met Bella, so what's going on?" Carlisle took a deep breath.

"I heard about your shipment getting interrupted by the Feds." He looked up at me with worry and questions in his eyes. My eyes grew cold. My father was involved in this life since he was younger. This was OUR family, it started with my great-grandfather and was passed down in the family when it was time to "retire". My dad passed it down to me. My other brothers are involved in the life, but I am the true leader. I fear no one, they fear me. The position was always going to be mine. So when my dad decided to step down, I stepped up. Carlisle is still involved, but not that much. He's kept in the loop, and helps out when needed. But he's mostly living a retired life with my mother. Now all the heavy stuff is on me. Most people get forced to retire, such as death. My dad was lucky, he made the decision himself. A lot of people respect him, would never betray him because he kept his word and that meant a lot around here. I learned a lot from him, that being one thing.

"Someone in our family has ratted us out. I'm taking care of it." No doubt that I was still very pissed at the news I acquired earlier today. However, I was in a good place right now with Bella coming over. But I could feel the anger rising in me once again.

"Do you have any clue what fucker would do something like this?" I could hear the anger in his voice.

"I'm having Aro work on it. When I find out, I will teach the asshole a lesson. But until then, we all have to be very careful what we do. "

"Of course. We'll all stay low for a while. You should get to know Bella some more, spend some time with her. Tell your guys to stay on the DL." He was right. I still had a business to run, but we should be careful, only do what is absolutely necessary.

"Yes, that seems like a good idea." He smiled.

"So tell me more about Bella. You told me how you met, but you can't tell me she wasn't afraid of you when she realized it was you. How did you get to the place you guys are now?" Oh the questions. I wondered if Bella was getting drilled just as I am.

"I brought her home after I was reassured she wasn't going to say anything. The next morning I went to her house."

"And she just let you in?" I laughed at that statement.

"Not exactly, I picked her lock. She was not exactly happy about it either." I smiled at the memory.

"I bet. Bella seems like a headstrong woman. "

"She is."

"So what happened after that?" What's with the 20 questions?

"What are we? A bunch of girls?"

"Son. You haven't had a girlfriend since you were 14. I never saw you light up the way you do around Bella. I'm curious."

"Fine. I made her breakfast, and then I had to leave for some business. She called me the next morning making sure everything was alright-"

"She was worried about you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. And he smiled.

"Yeah. She was-" I smiled too. "-Anyways, we talked about….my past-"He cut me off once again.

"What about your past Edward."

"Damn it! Just let me finish! What's with the twenty questions!?" I mean come on. It's none of his business. I'm telling him, he should accept what I tell him.

"Edward Anthony Cullen. I don't know who you think you are talking to, but I am your father. You will NOT raise your voice to me." Oh shit.

"Sorry father. I just... It's personal. I messed up. Did something stupid. But I told her, she was pissed, questioned my past and we put it aside."

"I understand, but do not talk to me like that, I deserve respect, I am your father."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Continue." It was not a request, more of an order. I may be a mob boss, but he is still my father.

"So we decided to take things slow, get to know each other. I took her to La Famiglia, but was called away on business and then called her when I was home. She came over, and here we are." That sums it up.

"Well, again I will say this. I am happy for you Edward." We both got up, and gave each other a hug.

"Now let's got see what our women are up to." We walked out of my office to the living room where we could hear Bella and my mother talking. All I could think about when I approached is hoping leaving her with my mother was a good idea.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it's time for Bella and Esme's conversation... Enjoy :)

"You going to be okay bumblebee?" His parents looked at him odd when he said my nickname. I just smiled and nodded. Sooner or later I would have to talk to his mom, might as well be sooner.

Edward gave me a kiss on my forehead and walked away with his father behind him, patting him on the back. I turned back to Esme, my heart was racing.

"Would you like to go sit on the couch and talk Bella?" I just nodded, not trusting my voice.

"So Bella. How did you meet my son?" Esme asked as we sat down on the couch. Oh God. What do I say?

"We kind of just ran into each other." Yeah, that's good. Technically we did, I don't have to say WHY we ran into each other.

"Uh huh. I see. Do you know who he is?" Crap. I was so nervous. I am not ready for this. Shit.

"Edward Cullen." That sounded like the stupidest answer I could ever say. She chuckled.

"Yes hunny, I know that. But do you know WHO he is?"

"Yes." I kept it short, I didn't know what I should say, how much I should say.

"And do you know of his past… relationships with women?" Oh God. Was there some way I can escape this? A hole I could crawl into.

"Yes I do." She looked at me shocked.

"You do?" She asked.

"We talked about it." I looked down shyly.

"And you accept him? For who he is, and his past?" She sounded hopeful.

"Yes, I do. I understand there is a lot that we will face, but I'm willing to try. I really like your son Mrs. Cu- Esme, and I would like to get to know him better, and see where that takes us." I was beyond nervous at this point. What if she didn't like me, didn't think I was good enough for her son? Would she tell Edward to stay away from me? Would he listen?

"Thank you." She pulled me into a hug. I was startled.

"You-You're welcome." I hugged her back.

"Oh you must think I am a little nutty. I'm sorry. I just never thought I would see that day that my son would bring home a girl." I looked at her confused. "Oh Bella, he never once brought a girl to his house. Hotels, offices, where ever else, yes. But never to his home. Never introduced a girl the way he introduced you. I have never seen light in his eyes the way I did when he looked at you. I am just so happy. I always worried about him. My other two sons, I believe you met them, they found their other halves. But my Edward, I always worried. But I have no need now. " Her eyes were watery as she made her confession, but a smile wide on her face. My nerves settled down as she said this.

"I'm glad I can be that person. I have to admit, when I first met him I was terrified of him, I knew of his reputation. But now, when I'm with him things are just so…. Clear, safe, loving, happy-"

"Right." She finished for me, smiling.

"Yes, right. And although we had had some rough patches, and probably will in the future, we'll hopefully get through them. Because your son makes me feel like I have never felt. I feel whole with him." It was a confession that I had yet admitted to myself, and it felt good to admit it.

"Oh hunny. That's great. I'm so happy, for both of you."

"Thanks Esme." I smiled at her and she began to speak once more.

"So, why did he call you Bumblebee?" I blushed red at the memory.

"The first time we met, I kept lightly punching him in his chest. He said it felt like bee stings, so he calls me Bumblebee." I smiled at the nickname.

"That's lovely." She smiled at me again.

"It is." Her smiling was contagious and I couldn't stop. I heard footsteps walking up behind us and turned around and saw Edward and his father smiling at us.

"Mom, tell me you didn't scare Bella into running away from me." He gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and sat next to me, pulling me to him. His father sat next to Esme and draped his arm around her.

"Of course not. She's a doll, Edward. I'm so happy you found each other."

"Me too." He said as he looked down on me. We were cut off from our daze when his father spoke.

"Anyways you two. We should get going, it's getting late. Bella, it was a pleasure to meet you and I look forward to seeing you again. Edward, call me if you find anything out." Edward just nodded, and I wondered what was going on. Did it have to do with why we were interrupted today? All of us stood up and said our goodbyes, and Esme and Carlisle left. Edward turned towards me and wrapped me in a hug, with his chin resting on my head.

"So what did you two talk about?" I snuggled closer to his chest.

"You and me and how happy she is that you have me." I smiled against his chest and could feel him smiling himself.

"Well, I'm happy too Bumblebee." He looked down and me and gave me a gentle kiss. "Do you want to go upstairs and finish what we started when we were once again interrupted?" He had hope in his eyes, and mischievous in his smile.

"Edward! I am not having sex with you yet. I told you-"

"-that until I get a test, and we spend more time together no sex. I know baby. But, that doesn't mean we can't be teenagers again and make out… on a bed." He winked at me and through me his panty dropping smile and I couldn't refuse. We ran up the stairs, up to his room, and started making out once again. This time we would stop because we wanted to, not from some damn interruption.

We made out for a while, learning the insides of each other's mouths. Edward was an excellent kisser. The way he made me feel, just from his lips on mine was out of this world. Edward was like my drug, I needed him, no matter what he does to piss me off.

Edward began kissing down my neck, right to my sweet spot just below my ear. I moaned out in pleasure, bringing me back to the time we were in my kitchen. He nipped and sucked on my neck, and I would definitely have a hickey once he was done. He kissed lower down my neck until he got to the outline of my bra.

"Edward… We need to stop." I was panting now. My body was on fire, and I wanted more of him. But I was going to stick to my guns. He groaned in protest, but moved back up my body, giving me a chaste kiss on the lips and laying on his side, facing me.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" My cheeks heated up at his words. "I love it when you blush. I love what I do to you." I felt my face become redder than it already was. I decided to change the topic, and allow my body to cool down.

"So is everything alright? Today at La Famiglia, and then your father coming over?" I asked as I turned my head to get a good look at him. Was this something I shouldn't ask? He took a deep breath.

"The cops found out about something, and it was someone in our family that told them. That's all I can say Bella, and that's already too much." I could sense how hard for him it was to say anything. He rather keep me out of it, but I gave him conditions, and he was trying his best to accommodate them.

"Okay. Just promise me you'll be careful?" His face softened.

"I will."

"Good." I said while leaning over and giving him a quick kiss.

"So Bumblebee, is it too soon to ask you to stay over? Just to sleep. I would really like to hold you in my arms as I sleep." I looked at him with awe. How was it possible, that a day ago I was so pissed at him, and now every time I looked at him my heart skip a beat.

"It's probably too soon." I stated. I watched his face fall, and him compose himself quickly.

"I understand." I could hear the sadness in his voice as he looked down.

"But who cares? " His head snapped up, and his eyes grew wide.

"Word Bumblebee?"

"Yes Edward. I would love to stay over, but just sleeping." I looked at him strictly.

"Yes ma'am." He said as he leaned up to kiss me. We got undressed. He gave me a pair of sweats to wear and a t-shirt and he was just his pajama pants. I wanted to jump him right there, because he looked so fuckable. But, I would not give in. He knew what he was doing to me, I could see right through that sexy ass smile. We got into bed and he wrapped his arms around me, while we drifted to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

I heard my phone ringing and reached around until I finally found it.

"Hello." My voice was groggy. I felt Edward's hold tighten around me.

"Isabella Marie Swan. Where are you?!" I heard my dad yell through the phone. SHIT. I forgot to write him a note.

"Umm... Hi dad. I spent the night at a friend's house-"I heard Edward growl at the word friend. "-and I forgot to leave a note. I'm sorry."

"Bella, you had me scared half to death. I understand you're 22, but you're still my little girl, and you still live under my roof. You have to let me know so I don't worry." Now I felt bad.

"I know dad. I'm sorry." I heard him sigh over the phone.

"It's okay. I'm heading to work now. I'll see you later." My dad was a construction worker. He tiled floors, put up walls, painted; he did almost everything and anything you could think of.

"Okay love you."

"Love you too." He hung up and Edward kissed my neck.

"Friend? I think we're a little more than that Bumblebee." Not yet…

"I couldn't tell my dad I was sleeping over Edward Cullen's house, and not over the phone. My dad would come here and shoot you." Edward gave me a look like what I said was funny. "It's not funny. You might be Edward Cullen, but I'm his daughter."

"Okay. You will tell him sooner or later though." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Yeah, I will. When we become…more." Edward smiled and gave me a kiss on my lips. Would I ever get tired of kissing this man?

"What do you want to do today?"

"Don't you have to work?"

"No. Aro's taking care of everything. I'm free." Really?

"Oh. Okay. I don't really care what we do." And I didn't. As long as I was with him, I didn't care.

"Okay. Let's go by your house so you can change."

"Okay. But where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Oh no, this couldn't be good. "Bumblebee, don't worry." It's like he could read my mind!

"Okay." With that he changed, and we were on our way to my house. And I was right, he does speed.

"Edward. Don't you think you should slow down?" We were doing at least 100 mph.

"You scared Bumblebee?" He was taunting me now.

"No. It's just, be careful."

"I've been driving since I was 13, we'll be fine." 13!

"That's a little young, don't you think?" If I talk maybe I won't notice how fast we are going.

"Bumblebee, I learned how to shoot when I was 6, I had a perfect shot by 8, age didn't really matter to me." Holy shit.

"Either does the law apparently." I whispered. I saw Edward try to hide a smirk.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing." We pulled up to my house and walked towards my door.

"See this Edward-"I paused to show him a key. "- this is how you get into a house." I unlocked my door and opened it.

"Well I don't have a key, and I don't wanna bother you, so I just pick it, it's easier for me." He walked further inside, and up to my room. I followed him. "I'll stay here until you're ready." He was sitting on my bed now, looking hot as hell. I dismissed myself and started to get ready. After 30 minutes, I was ready.

"Ready." Edward finished a text and stood up.

"Let's go." Edward looked excited, like a kid on Christmas.

"Why are you so excited?" I was curious.

"You'll see." We walked back to his car and drove off. I could tell he was nervous. But why? When we parked I noticed we were at the beach. It was still closed.

"Edward, why are we here, it's closed."

"Just follow me." He got out and ran to my door to open it.

"You're just pulling out all the moves huh?" He smiled and held his hand out for me. I took it.

"You know it Bumblebee." We walked onto the beach, and kept walking. As we continued walking I saw where we were heading. My breath caught in my throat and I was in awe.

"You like it Bumblebee?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's really short. But, enjoy!

"You like it Bumblebee?"

I was standing, staring at where it all began. We were right under the pier that I had saw Edward and his guys kill someone. It had a small table for two wedged in the sand, with red and white rose pedals on and around it. It was beautiful.

"This is beautiful Edward. But how?" When did he have time to plan this?

"While you were in the shower, I called Aro and made him set this up. I thought that we should go back to where it all began." He looked at me and smiled. My heart was beating, and there were tears in my eyes.

"Why are you crying Bumblebee? Do you not like it?" I could see thee confusion and worry on his face.

"How can I not like it, it's the most beautiful and romantic thing anyone has ever done for me. Who are you and what have you done with Edward Cullen?" With that he laughed.

"Bumblebee, you deserve it. Let's sit down and eat." He led me to the table and pulled out the chair.

"Did you get permission to be here?"

"Did we get permission last time?" He looked at me with a playful look.

"So, no?"

"Why not relive our first meeting, just without what happened, and you being scared of me?"

"Sounds good." I saw Frank from La Famiglia walking towards us with some food. It was around 12, so it was lunch time. Frank had made chicken parmesan and it was so good. After we finished eating we decided to take a walk on the beach.

"Edward, this was amazing." I said as he swung his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer.

"I just want you to have the best." I didn't understand how he can be so sweet and then so scary. His mob side has rarely been shown to me, but I still didn't get it. I felt like I was with a complete different man than who he was.

"Thank you." I stopped and faced him, giving him a kiss.

"No thank you for giving me a chance." We kissed once again and when we broke apart, we heard someone yelling at us.

"You two, what are you doing here! The beach is closed!" The beach security was running towards us. Edward grabbed my hand and we ran. When we got back to the car we both started laughing.

"Did-Did you see his face when we started running?" I said, not able to control my laughter.

"Yeah. That was fun." Edward pulled on my jean's belt loops and pulled me closer to him.

"Yeah, it was." He bent down and kissed me once again, this time I was pushed up on the passenger's side door.

"Be my girlfriend." He whispered against my lips.

"Yes." I whispered back. He pulled me in for another kiss and I lost myself in it.


	18. Chapter 18

After we were able to pull away from each other, we got back in the car and Edward drove off. We were currently in his car when his phone rang.

"Yo." Edward answered his phone. "Who is it…? Where?... I'll be right there." He hung up, and the look in his eyes scared me. They were mixed with anger and the look of a killer.

"Ed-Edward. Are you okay?" I was scared to even ask. We were at a red light. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Bella. I need to take you home and go deal with something. I need you to not ask any more questions." The look in his eyes, told me not to challenge him.

"O-Okay." We were quiet for the rest of the ride.

"I'll call you later, don't call me okay?" The look in his eyes weren't as murderous, but not kind either.

"Umm... Okay." I looked down.

"Hey-"He put his finger under my chin, and lifted my face up until I was level with his. "-I'm sorry. I just really need to handle this."

"I know. It's fine. I'll talk to you later." He nodded and gave me a quick kiss. I got out and walked up to my door as Edward sped away. I walked into my house, and rested my back against the door.

"Bella?" I heard my dad; I guess he came home early.

"Yeah dad, it's me." I walked to the kitchen where he was making himself something to eat.

"You okay, Bel?" Should I tell him?

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Alright… So whose house did you stay over? Angela's?" Fuck, fuck, fuck.

"No." His head snapped up and looked at me.

"Then who's?"

"My boyfriend's." The knife that he was using to cut his chicken dropped on his plate.

"Your what?" He cocked his head to the side.

"I have a boyfriend."

"Since when?" I could tell he was hurt that I didn't tell him.

"Since earlier today. I've just been hanging out with him."

"Okay. Who is it, Mike?" Of course he would think that it was Mike.

"No." Please just let it go.

"Then who Bella? Tell me." I could hear him growing inpatient.

"Edward Cullen." I whispered, barely audible.

"What? I couldn't hear you."

"Edward Cullen." I said a lot louder than I should have.

"WHAT?! Bella, what are you thinking. You know who he is."

"Yes, but he's gentle, kind, romantic, everything I've ever wanted when he's with me. Dad, he makes me happy. He's good for me. Please just give him a chance."

"Bella. I just- He is to come Sunday for dinner." He looked pissed.

"Umm. Okay. I'm going to go upstairs." Sunday is going to be one interesting day.

"Okay." I walked upstairs and laid on my bed. I wonder what Edward was doing right now, with that look in his eyes, I can only begin to guess.

EPOV

I sped towards Midnight Sun, where Aro was keeping the rat. He wouldn't tell me who it was over the phone, so I was racing there to find out. I couldn't wait to get my hands on him, I was going to torture him, make him beg for me to kill him. I started to go through, in my mind, who it could possibly be. I would find out soon though, I pulled up to Midnight Sun and walked to the basement, where I laid my eyes on the rat, and my blood began to boil.


	19. Chapter 19

EPOV

"What the fuck is this?!" In front of me sat James.

"James has been feeding the Feds information for a couple weeks now. They offered him immunity and to not serve time for Roman's murder." A couple of weeks ago, James killed Roman during a drunken rage and cleaned it up himself. I guess he didn't do such a good job.

Right now my blood was boiling. James is a big part of our family, and I couldn't believe he would betray me like this.

"Good thing we haven't done anything extreme." I grumbled.

"Except kill Franco" That fuck smirked. I walked up to him and punched him right in his face. Blood splattered everywhere.

"Without your statement, they got nothing." Again, I punched him.

"You think I'm the only one watching. Huh? You pissed off someone, now they're on my side."

"Who!" I screamed in his face.

"Fuck you" He laughed. I took my gun out from my pants and pointed it at James' head.

"Who?" I seethed.

"I'm not telling you shit. I die; the Feds will know it was you." I laughed at that.

"It doesn't matter, unlike you, the cleanup job will be a lot better. Now tell me who James." I cocked my gun.

"No." He said, staring at me challengingly. I lowered the gun and shot him in his shoulder, I wasn't ready to kill him yet, and I needed answers.

"AHH! You son of a bitch." I dung my finger into the hole that was now in his shoulder, he screamed out even louder.

"What did you just say about my mother?" I pushed harder into his wound.

"Fuck. You." He said while grinning his teeth. He was trying to mask the pain, and it made me happy. That fucker was in pain. I shot him again in his other shoulder. He screamed out, this time louder.

"Keep screaming, it's not going to make a difference. No one can hear you." Sound proof walls came in handy. "Now, tell me who James." He shook his head no. "You can fucking talk to the Feds, but you won't to me?" I took a knife that was nearby and dug it into his legs; I smiled watching the blood pour out. "WHO!?" I screamed. He kept quiet, besides his painful whimpers. I continued my assault with my knife. Digging into everyplace I could.

"Yo boss, slow it down." Aro whispered in my ear. There was blood everywhere; I had to get him to talk before he bled out. I turned to James.

"Speak now, or I swear I will go after your father, your brothers, your uncles, everyone and anyone I can find that matters to you. Try me James. Don't fuck with me. Now, tell me WHO!" I got in his face, as he was nodding in and out of consciousness.

"Candy." He whispered, and my blood boiled worse than it already was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like it was a little obvious James would be the rat. haha. It's like he's programmed as the bad guy in my head.
> 
> And Candy is working with James?... How do you think Edward is going to react to that?
> 
> ANYWAYS, the next chapter will be how Edward reacts to Candy, so it will be in his POV again.
> 
> Kudos?


	20. Chapter 20

EPOV

I held my gun to his head and shot him, killing him. I had a new mark Candy.

"Boss, what ya gonna do?" I glared at him.

"I'm gonna fucking kill her." And I was. We had rules, no women or children, UNLESS necessary. This was necessary. "She's fucking with my family Aro. She dies."

"Let me come, you look too pissed. Let's try and not make another mess."

"I'll be fine. You clean this shit up. I won't make a mess." I said pointly. He nodded at got to work. Candy was working today, so I walked upstairs. I saw her on a pole, dancing. I walked over to her.

"Candy. Come in my office. I need to talk to you." She looked up at me and smiled. She had no clue what was about to happen. She followed me into my office.

"Edward-" She purred. "-How can I help you." She said. Trying to sound seductively.

"You can tell me why the fuck you are- sorry WAS helping James." Her body froze, her eyes held fear. "Oh yeah, I know all about."

"Whe-Where's James?" Her voice shook.

"Dead." I said grinning.

"I-I'm a female. You can't hurt me." Tsk. Tsk.

"You wanna bet?" I stepped closer to her. She cringed back. "Why? Tell me why. I've been good to you."

"You dropped me from some whore. That's why."

"What?" I was confused. She couldn't be talking about Bella, could she?

"That whore from the beach. The one that saw you kill someone, and let her walk away like nothing happen. Was she a good lay? Is that why?" It took everything in me to not kill her then, I wanted to so bad.

"Don't you ever call Bella a whore. You're the one who strips for money." I took another step towards her and pushed her up against the wall, with my hand on her neck.

"Baby, it was me you came to the night, not her. Apparently you rather have me."

"I was using you to get her out of my head. And trust me, I regret it." I regretted it so much. I realized how stupid it really was.

"You want me, I know you better. I know your body, and I accept who you are." Fucking bitch.

"She accepts me." I said, proudly.

"Does she know about that night? I bet she would run away." She smiled, thinking she won the upper hand. My hand tightened around her neck as I pulled her forward.

"She does." With that I snapped her neck, and watched her body slump on the floor. I really didn't like the thought of hurting women, but I had to admit, that felt good

I dialed Aro's number and told him when he was done to come clean up in my office. After about 20 minutes, due to all the blood, he came up and I left.

My body was still ridged from what I found out. I was down a man, due to him speaking to the Feds. That pissed me the fuck off. I dialed my father's number, I told him I would let him know when I found out.

"Hello?" My dad answered.

"Meet me at home, I have some news." Our phones were safe to talk on, we hired a company, used the top technology and security, but we still wanted to be careful. We both arrived at my house and went into my office to talk.

"It was James." He knew what I was talking about.

"That fuck." My dad had the look of shock on his face. I didn't think that someone who was that close to me in my family would do that, and either did he.

"Yeah. You wanna hear something else?"

"What?" I could hear his interest peak.

"Candy was helping him. That fucking puttana!" I could feel my anger rise in me again, at the memory of what I found out today.

"WHAT?!" He yelled.

"Yeah. I was surprised to find out James was the rat, and then I was hit with Candy. Fuck!" I screamed, banging my fist on my desk.

"So did you whack Candy?"

"Of course." My dad just nodded in understanding.

"So what are you going to do about James' family? You know they'll come looking for answers, and when they get them, they'll look for revenge."

"I'm aware. I'm gonna send some guys to take care of them." I would get rid of his brothers and uncles. His dad has been dead for a while, killed by a drive by.

"Alright. Good. I would still keep low if I were you. You know the Feds will be watching you more now that James is gone."

"I know. I will. I'm just happy we got those fucks."

"So am I. This just shows us that we can't trust others." I agreed. There were few people besides my family I trusted. Aro was the one I trusted the most, other than him, I was very reserved.

"I agree 100% dad."

"So, moving on from this. How's Bella?" I smiled at the mention of her name.

"Good. We're officially going out. I asked her today. At least one good thing came of today."

"That's great news!" He smiled at me.

"It is. She's demanding a STD test. I should get on that, and call Dr. Jay to come over. Actually, I'll just text him." I took out my iPhone, and texted him to come over.

"You do that. You've been very lucky, son."

"I know." We talked for a little longer and Dr. Jay came over and gave me an STD test. I would have the results tomorrow. My dad left and I called Bella.

The phone rang and went to her voicemail. Fuck. She was the one person that can calm me down, and although it was over and done with, I was still quite annoyed with the James and Candy situation.

After trying to call her another three times, I decided to go to her house. I raced there and ran up to her door. I decided to knock this time. I waited for her to answer. But when the door opened, it wasn't Bella, it was her father. Shit.


	21. Chapter 21

EPOV

In front of me stood Charlie Swan, Bella's father. What do I do? Shit.

"Uhh.. Hi Mr. Swan. I'm Ed-"

"I know who you are." He said harshly.

"Oh. Well, I was wondering if Bella was home."

"She's sleeping."

"Oh, okay. We'll do you mind if I just go up to her room?" Be nice Edward, be nice.

"Yes, I do." I was getting nowhere with this man.

"Look sir, with all due respect, I really like you're daughter and I could tell you may not like me-"

"Not at all." I had to take a deep breath, because my temper was rising.

"-BUT, Bella is giving me a chance, and I don't know if she told you-"

"That you're her boyfriend?" This man with his interruptions.

"Yes." I gritted my teeth.

"Well, I don't like it. I don't think you're good for my little girl. You're going to use her, hurt her. I know about you. Edward Cullen, mob boss, womanizer. You can do no good for my daughter. You have a strip club for God's sake! So if you really care about her, leave her alone." That little speech angered me.

"You do not know a thing about me. Bella and I are together, I am not going to let you tear us apart. She's good for me, and I'm good for her. She means a lot to me, and I will never intentionally hurt her!" My anger was starting to show.

"Okay. Let's say you are telling the truth, and you do care about her, you may not want to intentionally hurt her, but she'll get hurt sooner or later. It's what happens in your kind of family." He looked at me with a hard look.

"MY kind of family! You know NOTHING about my family. I will treat Bella with love and respect, my parents have a great relationship in THIS family. You may not believe it from what you might of heard, but I truly care about her. I will keep her safe, I promise you that."

"I don't care what you promise me. I do not want her with you." He said pointly.

"And I don't care what you want; only what she wants. And as of right now she wants me." I said, stepping closer to him, challenging him. After seconds of staring at each other, I took a deep breath and stepped back. "Look. I really like your daughter, and I would like us to be able to be around each other, because I know how much Bella loves you. So, please, put your feelings about me aside, for Bella." Fuck, I was turning into a real Fanuc.

"I still don't like you. I told Bella to tell you, but seeing as you guys haven't spoken, you're coming over Sunday for dinner." He said to me and walked away. Fucking giving me orders, I had to swallow my pride (which for me, was a hard thing to do), for my Bumblebee.

I stood there, in the same spot I had been during our "conversation".

"You can leave, I'll tell her to call you when she wakes up." I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Excuse me." I spat. He just chuckled.

"Don't try to intimidate me; she is sleeping, now go." I turned to leave, not wanting to do anything stupid. "Oh, and Edward?" I turned around.

"What?" What could he possibly have to say?

"If you hurt my little girl, I don't care who you are, I will kill you." He looked at me with murderous eyes, the same eyes I probably had when I found out who the rat was. I nodded my head in understanding, because if I ever hurt her, I would want death. I walked out the door and into my car, driving away and thinking about what had just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanuc- fag (Sorry if that offends anyone, It isn't meant to!)


	22. Chapter 22

I heard yelling downstairs as I was sleeping. I woke up and started towards the stairs when I stopped and listened.

 _"Oh, and Edward?"_ Edward was here? Is he and my dad arguing?

 _"What?"_ I heard Edward say.

 _"If you hurt my little girl, I don't care who you are, I will kill you."_ Oh God, dad. I heard the door shut, and Edward's car take off. I went down the steps to where my dad was, and he looked at me.

"WHAT was that!?" I asked him.

"Oh, you're boyfriend stopped by." He said, nonchalantly.

"I didn't guess that!-"I said sarcastically. "-I mean the screaming." What had been said before I woke up?

"We talked, I warned him not to hurt you. I let him know I don't like him. I informed him about Sunday, and I told him to leave." He said strictly.

"Why did you tell him to leave?" I would have much rather woken up to him, than hearing them arguing.

"You were sleeping."

"So?" He could have woken me up.

"So, you were sleeping. Why would he stay? I didn't want to talk to him anymore." He had a harsh tone while speaking.

"He could have come up to my room, woke me up." He looked at me, pissed.

"I do not want that… man… up in your room. Do you understand Bella?" He raised his voice while speaking.

"Excuse me! I'm 22, I think I'm allowed to do what I want!" I screamed.

"Excuse me, but you live under MY roof. You will do as I say."

"That's ridiculous!" I really didn't want to fight anymore, but I wasn't a little girl anymore.

"No, it's not. As long as you live under my roof, you will do as I say. That's that."

"You are acting crazy. If it was Mike you wouldn't have this problem."

"No, I wouldn't. But you know what? It's not Mike, it's Edward Cullen, and I do have a problem. I'm going over to Jake's, he needs help with the bar." Jake was my brother, well half-brother. My dad and his mom got together when my parents split for a couple of months, when I was a year old. Jake was the product of that. We were close, and he was a good brother. He owned a bar, Jake's Bar, a couple of blocks away.

"Okay-." I really didn't want to continue this conversation. "But one question. Why would you still invite him over Sunday if you have these feelings? Nothing good could come of it."

"Because you're dating, even though I don't like it-"He gave me a disapproving look. "-but if you guys are going to go out, he will come. And he will come because I said he will." With that he walked out the house and left to Jake's.

As soon as he left I picked up my phone and called Edward.

" _Bella? I came over-_ "

" _-I know. I heard the end of the conversation, but you were gone by the time I got downstairs._ "

" _Oh. I tried to be polite, I swear._ " I could tell he was nervous to lose me.

" _I know. My dad feels a certain way, and nothing's going to change that. I'm sorry you had to meet him that way_ "

" _No, it's fine. I just want us to all get along._ "

" _Thank you._ " That meant a lot.

" _No need to thank me._ "

" _So why did you come over?_ " I was wondering.

" _Well, I just needed to see you, calm down. You help me calm down._ "

" _Why did you need to calm down?_ " Is he okay?

" _Just a lot happened today._ "

" _Can I come over?_ " I really needed to get out of the house.

" _Of course, I would never say no to that_." I could hear him smiling over the phone.

" _Okay, I'm on my way now._ " We hung up and I left. I needed to be in his arms, it seems like that's all I ever want now.


	23. Chapter 23

When I arrived at his house, before I got out of the car, I sent a text over to Charlie so he would know that I was out. I didn't tell him where I was, but I'm sure he could guess. I walked up to Edward's front door and rang the doorbell. He opened the door right away and I kissed him. I was so stressed from the conversation with my dad, that I just needed him.

"You okay Bumblebee?" He looked at me with concern eyes.

"Why can't my dad see how much you care about me? He only cares about who you are, not who you are to me or how much I care about you." Tear spilled out of my eyes.

"Hey, shhh. Your father loves you, he's just trying to keep you safe. He'll be okay with us sooner or later." He wiped the tears from my eyes with his thumb.

"Thank you." I gave him a gentle kiss and snuggled into his chest.

"Anything for you." He kissed me and as we broke apart my phone rang.

' _Hello?_ ' I answered.

' _Hey Bel! What's going on, I haven't spoken to you in forever!_ ' Angela. I smiled.

' _I know, and we have so much to talk about._ ' I had to tell her about Edward.

' _You wanna meet up now?'_

_'Uhhh... I can't right now. How bout tomorrow, lunch?'_

_'Yeah! Of course! See ya tomorrow. Love ya Bells.'_

_'Love ya too Ang.'_  I hung up and looked at Edward.

"Who was that?" Edward asked.

"Angela." We began walking to his living room.

"Oh, am I stopping you guys from hanging out?"

"No, we're going to go to lunch tomorrow." We sat down on the couch, and faced each other.

"That sounds good. What are you two going to talk about?" He inched closer to me, and put his hand on my leg.

"You know…stuff." I smiled as his face came closer to mine.

"What kind of stuff?"

"You." He smiled and leaned into me, touching my lips. My phone dinged, alerting me that I had a text message.

 _'Edward's?'_  It was from my dad.

 _'Yes.'_  I really hope that he lets it go.

"Is everything okay?" Edward asked me, with a worried voice.

"Yeah, it's just my dad. He really doesn't like you." I looked at him with sad eyes.

"Yeah, I know. I understand why though. I just hope I can change his mind, at lease about us being together."

"He just needs to get to know the side of you that I know. Not the side he hears about."

"I know, you're the only person who sees that side though. Besides my family, and even them…"

"Just try to show him?" He had to show my dad that he was more than just a mob boss.

"I'll try. You know, your dad's a little scary too."

"Yeah I bet. No one messes with his little girl. God, I hate that he still feels that way about me. I'm old enough." I looked down. My phone dinged again.

 _'Are you staying over?'_  My dad…

"You're more than welcome to stay." I saw Edward looking at my phone.

"Hey! Don't look at my phone." We both laughed.

"Alright. We'll you can, if you want?"

"Okay."

 _'Yes'_  I texted my dad. Edward leaned over to kiss me and my phone rang. It was my dad.

_"Hello."_

_"Why are you sleeping there, again?"_  I could tell he was not happy, obviously.

 _"Because, I want to. Please, I don't want to argue anymore."_  I was so exhausted with all the bickering. I heard him take a deep breath.

 _"Okay. Text me when you get up. Love you Bel."_  I could hear the hesitantcy in his voice for me to stay here. I was just happy we weren't arguing.

 _"Love you too dad."_ With that I hung up and Edward kissed the top of my head.

"It go okay?" He asked me.

"I guess. It's been a long day; can we just watch some TV and go to sleep?"

"You just took a nap." He laughed.

"Yeah, but this day is taking a lot out of me."

"You and me both." He took a deep breath and stood up. "Let's go up to the bed. We'll watch some TV." We went up to his room and turned on the TV. We watched TV for three hours, kissing, cuddling, and talking. At around 11:30 we went to bed, our legs entangled with each other, content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I really love how Edward is with Bella. I understand he's a mafia guy, but I like his gentle side with Bella. :)
> 
> ANYWAYS... Kudos? Comments?


	24. Chapter 24

I woke up the next morning to Edward staring at me and playing with my hair.

"Morning Bumblebee." He smiled, and leaned over and pecked my lips.

"Morning. What time is it?"

"Eleven." Crap. Ang.

"I have to get up and go home. I have to meet Angela soon." I really didn't want to leave.

"Okay." He kissed my lips again, and got out of bed. His shirt was off, and I had the view of his body, it was mouth-watering.

"You okay Bumblebee?" He was smiling. He knew what he was doing to me.

"Peachy." I smiled back, and got out of bed. "Walk me out?" I walked over to him and hugged him, I wanted contact, needed it.

"Of course beautiful." We walked downstairs and out to my car. We made out for three minutes, until I told him I had to leave. I got home and my dad was in the kitchen.

"Hey dad." He looked up.

"Hey Bel." He sounded better than yesterday.

"I'm going to take a shower and get dressed; I'm meeting Angela for lunch."

"Okay hunny." Okay…

"Is everything okay? You're acting weird."

"Weird?"

"Yesterday you were pissed, now you're all 'okay hunny'"

"Look. I talked to Jake. He's not happy about you and Edward, but he says that you're old enough to make your own decisions, and he's right. I don't want us to lose how close we are because of this- because of Edward-" He took a deep breath. "- Bel, you're my world, my little girl, and it's hard seeing you grow up. I could tell how he makes you happy, and I'm willing to try to get along with him. But, that doesn't mean you can disrespect me in my home, or that I won't hurt him if he hurts you." WOW.

"Umm... Okay..." I didn't know what to say "You decided all that from a talk with Jake?"

"Yeah. Now go get ready." He kissed me on the forehead and went into the living room. I walked up to my room. I showered, and got dressed, and then texted Angela to meet me at L&B. When I got there, she already had our pizza and a seat.

"Hey girly!" She hopped up and hugged me.

"Hey Ang." I really missed her.

"So, why have you been MIA for the last couple of days, a guy perhaps?" She picked up her pizza and began to eat it, I did the same.

"Kinda, yeah." She stopped eating and looked up at me.

"Wait, what! Who?" She was excited; would she be okay with Edward?

"Promise not to freak out?" I couldn't lose her as a friend.

"Of course not girl. Who is it?" She was literally hopping up and down in her seat now. I took a deep breath and spoke.

"Edward Cullen." Her mouth fell open, and she stayed like that for a couple of seconds.

"Wait, Edward Cullen, like THE Edward Cullen? Mafia boss, strip club owner, walking sex, god, dangerous but sexy Edward Cullen?" That was a lot…

"Yes, that Edward Cullen." Oh god, please don't react badly.

"I thought he doesn't date?"

"He doesn't… But, he does with me…"

"Oh."

"Look, Ang-"

"How's the sex?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"I tell you that I'm dating Edward Cullen and that's what you ask?" We both laughed.

"Well yeah." She chuckled.

"We haven't had sex. I want him checked before we do. And he has to work up to it. Although, once he gets that STD test, it's done. I want him so bad Ang."

"Damn girl, you lucky bitch." She shook her head.

"So you're okay with it?"

"Why wouldn't I be? "

"My dad wasn't exactly happy." I looked down.

"Bella! He's your dad; of course he isn't going to be happy silly." I looked up and smiled at that.

"I guess. I was just scared you would disapprove. I need you. You're my sister from another mister… and mother, but that's beside the point. I need you in my life!" I felt my eyes becoming moist.

"Aww! Bellie! I'll always be here, even if you make bad choices."

"Do you think this is a bad choice?"

"Would it make a difference?"

"No." I said right away.

"Then, it doesn't matter. But, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Does he treat you right? He isn't physical or anything with you right?" I could see the concern in my friend's eyes.

"NO! He's the most sweetest, gentle, loving person I ever met. I know his reputation, and he might be that way with others, but not with me." He smiled at me warmly.

"Then, no. I don't think it's a mistake. As long as you're happy Bel, that's all that matters."

"Thank you so much for saying that." I had the best friend anyone could ever ask for.

"Anytime doll. Now, when do I get to meet this smexy beast?" Only Ang….

"Soon."

"Good." We talked some more and then started walking home.

"So, Charlie doesn't approve huh?" Angela looked over to me as we walked.

"No. I mean, I know he's just looking after me. But I'm 22; I should be able to make my own choices. And he's all, 'my roof, my rules', I love him but sometimes I wish he would trust me."

"I think he does, he just worries. He trusts you, not others."

"I know. I think I'm going to move out soon. Not because of this, just because I think it's time."

"You going to move in with Edward?"

"Not right now, it's too soon. But, I don't know. I find myself going there every day anyway, so maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea. But, I think I'm going to wait awhile. I don't know."

"Well, you're more than welcome to stay at my house until you figure it out. I mean, the house is really empty, it would be nice having you there." Angela inherited her grandmother's house when she passed. It was right next to her parents, so they didn't mind. It was fully paid off and her parents helped her with the utilities.

"Really Ang?"

"Yeah! It will be awesome!" It would.

"Okay. I have to talk to my dad though. I mean it's only a couple of houses away, I don't think he will be that upset."

"He'll be upset, but you'll be right on the block, it won't be that bad." We finally arrived on our block. We said our goodbyes and went home.

I texted Edward telling him I was home and that I would come by later. Today was Saturday, which meant tomorrow he would be coming over. Normally my whole family would be there, but they were away in Italy. So it would only be my dad, Jake, Edward, and I. I walked in and went to the living room where I heard the TV, and sat down next to my dad.

"Hey dad. Can we talk?"

"Sure." He switched the TV on mute and turned towards me.

"Well, me and Angela were just talking. She was saying how lonely it is living alone, and I was thinking, maybe I could move in with her…" I let the sentence hang, to see what he would say.

"Does this have to do with Edward?" Of course he would say that.

"Not really. I mean I'm 22; I'm going to have to move out sooner or later. I'm not ready to move in with Edward, and Angela offered, so I thought that if you didn't mind…" He took a deep breath and looked into my eyes, and then he spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Whatcha think?
> 
> Were you happy with the reaction of Angela?
> 
> Do you think that Charlie is going to be okay with her moving out?


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a couple days ! I was at my friend's and her wifi is terrible, haha.  
> I also had a job interview, and I got the job! yay haha.   
> Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

"Hey dad. Can we talk?"

"Sure." He switched the TV on mute and turned towards me.

"Well, me and Angela were just talking. She was saying how lonely it is living alone, and I was thinking, maybe I could move in with her…" I let the sentence hang, to see what he would say.

"Does this have to do with Edward?" Of course he would say that.

"Not really. I mean I'm 22; I'm going to have to move out sooner or later. I'm not ready to move in with Edward, and Angela offered, so I thought that if you didn't mind…" He took a deep breath and looked into my eyes, and then he spoke.

"You know I rather you live here right?" He said, with hurt in his eyes.

"Yes I know. But how much longer am I going to live here? I'm a big girl now, I need to spread my wings and fly." He started to laugh.

"Did you get that from a hallmark card Bel?"

"You still haven't given me an answer." He took a deep breath.

"Okay. But, tell me the truth is this because of Edward?"

"No. I need to move out. I need to start a life of my own. I don't want to move in with Edward yet, and if it comes to that, then I will move in with him. Because it is ultimately my decision. But for right now, I want to live with my best friend, get use to the life away from home. I need this. I'll always be your little girl, but I really do need to go out into the world. Please tell me you understand that."

"Of course I do Bel. I just don't want you to get hurt. I can protect you here. But, I do get it. I know you have to, as you said, "spread your wings and fly-" He paused and we both looked at each other and smiled. "- I trust you. Just please be careful."

"I will. I promise." I hugged him and we watched TV for the next hour. I texted Angela telling her that my dad said that I can move in with her, and she was excited. We planned for me to move in on Monday. As we were watching TV my phone dinged.

'Hey Bumblebee.' It was Edward. I couldn't help the smile that made its way onto my face.

'Hey' I texted back and put my phone down.

"Edward, I'm guessing?" My dad looked over to me.

"Uh, yeah. How'd you know?"

"As much as I hate to say this, every time he calls, texts, or is brought up you smile. I haven't seen you this happy in a long time." I could tell it was hard for him to admit, but he smiled at the end.

"He really does make me happy dad." I smiled as he my phone dinged again.

"You haven't been this happy since your mom-" I could see the tears forming in his eyes.

"I know." It was something we didn't talk about. My mom. I missed her so much.

"Well. If you're happy that's all that matters. But, if he hurts you-"

"I know dad." I smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'm going to go over to Edward's. "

"Okay. Will you be home?" Even with his confession of him wanting me to be happy, I could still tell he was unsure of me being with Edward.

"I'm not sure." And I wasn't.

"Okay. Love you Bel."

"Love you too dad." I got up off the couch and went to my car. When I sat in the car I looked at the text message I had from Edward.

'What are you doing?' I smiled.

'On my way over if you want me to come?' I wasn't 100% sure he was home. I heard my phone ding again.

'Of course I want you to come. I'll see you in a little bit Bumblebee :)' I backed out of my drive way and drove towards Edward's. When I got there he was standing outside his house talking to Aro, I think his name was. I walked up to them and Edward smiled. He leaned down and kissed my lips while wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Bella, this is Aro. Aro, this is Bella."

"Very nice to meet you." Aro said while smiling.

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled back.

"I'll talk to you later Aro"

"Alright. See ya." Aro left and Edward and I walked into his house.

"He was in the ally that day right." Edward chuckled.

"Yes, he was."

"He doesn't seem so scary."

"Oh, he's not that bad… unless he's need to be." He smiled a devilish smirk.

"I don't want to know." I looked at him with wide eyes. He just laughed.

"Oh, I wasn't going to tell you. But, you thought the same about me."

"I did. Who would have thought that Edward Cullen was a big teddy bear?" Now I was teasing him.

"What did you just call me?" He stalked over to me.

"A teddy bear. You know soft, cuddly, and extremely cute?" He jumped towards me and started tickling me.

"Take it back."

"Ne-Never." I couldn't stop laughing. I was really ticklish. We were now on the floor with him on top of me, tickling me.

"Take it back." He said as his hands pinned mine up over my head, and his body rested on mine, so I couldn't move.

"No Teddy. Not going to happen."

"What did you just call me?" He said through laughter.

"Teddy. You know, like teddy bear?" He shook his head.

"Take it back baby, or else."

"Or else, what?" As soon as I said it I wanted to take it back. He started tickling me again. I could barely breath.

"E-Ed-Edward. I ca-can't br-bre-breath!" I heard his laughter over mine, and he stopped. We just sat there for a couple seconds looking into each other's eyes. Edward bent down and kissed me gently on my lips.

"I'm happy you came over." He kissed my lips once again.

"So am I. So, I have something to tell you."

"Oh yeah? Me too. You go first." We were now sitting on the floor, across from each other. This is what I liked about Edward. We could be on the couch, in his bed, at the beach, here sitting on the floor, and we were content. As long as we were together we were content.

"So I was talking to Angela about wanting to move out, and she suggested I move in with her. So, I talked it over with my dad, and I'm moving Monday."

"That's great! Although, I would much rather you move in with me." He said, while giving me his famous smirk.

"I would too. But, I think we need to be together a little before we make that step."

"Okay. If you need help, I'll get some of my guys and we'll help you."

"Okay. I'm excited." I couldn't help but jump up and down in the spot I sat.

"Me too." He had a seductive look in his eyes. It made me want to jump him right there.

"And I told Angela about you. She wants to meet you. So you can meet her then." I smiled at him.

"Sounds like a plan" He leaned over and pecked me.

"So what do you have to tell me?" He pulled a paper out of his pocket and handed it to me.

"I know it doesn't mean I get to do what I so badly want to do right now, but it's a step." Looking down, it was a full STD test. He was clean. Crap. I wanted him so badly. I could do this though, hold off a little more.

"Hmmmm. Looks like your clean."

"I am." He smiled and leaned over to kiss me. Our kiss started out gentle, and then our gentle kiss turned into a feverish one. His hands roamed my body, and his mouth went to my neck.

"Edward."

"Hmmm." He hummed against my neck, which made me even more turned on. I couldn't even speak. The pleasure that was flowing through me from just his lips on my neck was hard to handle. His lips came back up to mine, and our tongues entwined with each other.

"Bumblebee. We need to stop, or I won't be able to at all." I understood what he was saying, and I was the same way. I pulled back, and my body was on fire.

"This is going to be hard."

"No one said it had to be. You could just, give in?" He was running his fingers up and down my legs, getting close to the spot I wanted them most, and then pulling away.

"Wait a little longer. I know it's hard-"

"Oh it is." I could hear the double meaning to that statement.

"Soon." I looked into his eyes, and kissed him once more.

"Okay."

"So tomorrow. Be nice."

"Aren't I always? I have been going beyond to be nice, and that's hard for me Bella."

"I know. But, just keep it up. I don't think he'll be as bad as he was. And my brother's going to be there. He's not fully on our side, but he's on our side…" He looked at me like I was crazy. "…I know it's confusing but trust me."

"I do." He smiled and gave me one last peck before he got up and offered his hand. I took it and he pulled me up. "Do you have to go home soon, or are you free?"

"I'm free. Why?" I gave him a questioning look.

"I want to take you to meet someone."

"Who?"

"My brother Jasper's wife. She's pregnant and it's not an easy pregnancy. I think she could use someone to talk to, she's on bed rest. I need to talk to Jasper anyway, so I figure, you can meet another family member and I can talk to Jasper. That way I don't have to let go of you yet."

"Okay!" I was excited. Every time I met someone in Edward's family, it made me fall for him a little bit more. I wouldn't say I was in love with him, but I was close.

We locked up, went in his car, and drove off. We were at his brother's house in less than five minutes. I learned that his brothers and parents live only a couple blocks away. We got out of the car and walked up to the door and knocked. The door opened and Jasper stood in front of it.


	26. Chapter 26

_RECAP:_

_"My brother Jasper's wife. She's pregnant and it's not an easy pregnancy. I think she could use someone to talk to, she's on bed rest. I need to talk to Jasper anyway, so I figure, you can meet another family member and I can talk to Jasper. That way I don't have to let go of you yet."_

_"Okay!" I was excited. Every time I met someone in Edward's family, it made me fall for him a little bit more. I wouldn't say I was in love with him, but I was close._

_We locked up, went in his car, and drove off. We were at his brother's house in less than five minutes. I learned that his brothers and parents live only a couple blocks away. We got out of the car and walked up to the door and knocked. The door opened and Jasper stood in front of it._

Jasper stood in the doorway in sweats and a tank.

¨Hey guys. What´s up?" Jasper spoke in a raspy voice.

"You just get up bro?" Edward said while giving him a hug, well it was more like a hand shake and bump of their chest.

"Yeah, Alice and I were taking a nap." He smiled, and then turned to me. "Hey Bella." His smile made the knot in my stomach subside. Jasper had the effect to make you feel calm.

"Hi Jasper." I smiled back at him.

"Come in." He held the door open and stepped aside.

"Where's Alice?" Edward asked, with concern in his eyes. Edward may be a scary, mean, murderous man to others, but to me and his family he had a heart.

"She's in the bed. She's up, if you want to go say hello." He started walking down the hallway, to what I was guessing lead to their bedroom. Edward and I followed him. "Hey hunny, someone's here to see you."

"Hey Alice. How you feeling?" Edward lent down to give Alice a hug. She was adorable! She was short, and pixie like. They weren't kidding when we were at La Famiglia and Emmett called her a pixie on cocaine. I wonder if she was truly crazy.

"I'm feeling really good actually. I'm sure Jasper told you what's going on. I went to the doctor today, and she said things are looking better, so we're hopeful." I could see her smiling.

"Well that's great news. My niece or nephew is a fighter, just like her mother." It was so sweet seeing Edward interact with his sister in law.

"Yes he or she is." She smiled, and then looked at me. "And who is standing in my bedroom doorway Edward?" She looked from him to me curiously.

"Well Alice.-" Edward got up and walked towards me. "-I would like to introduce you my girlfriend, Bella." He wrapped one arm around me and kissed my temple.

"Hi. It's very nice to meet you." I waved towards her. I waved… what is wrong with me.

I heard laughter come out of her mouth. "If I wasn't bedbound, I would jump up and hug you. Edward finally found someone! I am so happy for you Eddie!"

"Oh God. Don't call me that."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. Now go and talk to your brother, and give me some alone time with your girlfriend. I am so excited!" I could see her jumping up and down in her bed. I could tell we were going to get along just fine.

"Alright. I have to talk to your lovely husband over here anyway." He looked to me. "I'll be back in a little." He kissed my lips and walked out the room with Jasper.

"Come sit. I won't bite." She patted the bed. I walked over and took a seat.

"So, how far along are you?" She smiled and looked down at her baby bump.

"16 weeks. We've been keeping it quiet until we know…" She stopped and I saw tears form in her eyes.

"Hey-" I grabbed her hand, and held it in mine. "-if there is one thing I know about Cullens, is that they are strong, you both will be fine." She looked up at me, and jumped at me and hugged me.

"Thank you. I needed someone. Jasper is great, but you know…"

"I know." Sometimes you just need a friend.

"You know, I can already tell we're going to be great friends." I smiled when she said that.

"Me too." We talked for another hour, about her and Jasper, and the baby until Edward and Jasper came back. We said our goodbyes, I gave Alice my number so she could call me if she needed to talk, and we left.

"You're just winning over everyone in my family." Edward looked to me and smiled, entwining our fingers as he drove.

"Your family is easy to be around. I just wish mine was the same to you." I looked down.

"Hey. They're just looking out for you. I understand. "I couldn't help but to smile at him.

"Aw. My Teddy understands." He rolled his eyes.

"Are you staying at my house tonight?"

"I think you better take me home, since tomorrow you are coming over."

"Alright." He sighed.

He drove me home and we said our goodbyes. I walked in my house and my dad was passed out on the couch with the TV blaring. I shut the TV and pulled the blanket over him. I walked up to my room and prepared myself for bed, before finally going to sleep. I would need my rest, tomorrow was going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think?
> 
> Tomorrow is Sunday dinner...dun dun dun ;)
> 
> But next chapter's going to be EPOV with Jasper


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY TO ALL THE MOTHERS OUT THERE !

EPOV

I walked away from Bella and Alice and into Jaspers office.

"Hey man. Thanks for bringing Bella by. Alice really needs someone other than me." Jasper slapped his hand on my back as we walked.

"It's no problem. How are you doing?" I was worried about him. Finding out you're going to be a parent must be the best feeling in the world, but then to have it potentially taken away must be terrible.

"I'm alright man. Getting by day by day." He tried to smile, but I saw the hesitancy in his eyes.

"Well you know I'm always here for you right?"

"Yeah. So I heard that you caught the asshole that was working with the feds."

"Yeah. I still can't believe it was James."

"It's fucking crazy. It just shows you, you have to be careful with who you trust bro. Especially in your position." I could hear his voice, it was stern.

"I know. Trust."

"So is that the only reason you came over? To talk about how I'm doing?"

"No. I came by to ask if you are in on a job I wanna do. It'll be next month, when the heat isn't on us as much." I had an idea for a job, but I wanted to make sure that the people that do the job be people I can trust. My brothers.

"What is it?" I could hear the curiosity in his voice.

"The Lamborghini show is coming to the neighborhood. I talked to some people who are willing to pay a big price for the new model. I want to get the cars. I figured Emmett, you and me do the job." It would be easy, get in and get out.

"Yeah, I'm in. It'll be good doing a job all together, its been a while."

"Well I need a good job. It has been to long." Being the boss, I rarely get to do any jobs, and I kind of miss it.

"Well it'll be fun. All of us pulling this job together." Growing up, we were always pulling jobs together.

"It will. But I got to get going bro. I'll call you sometime this week, and we'll get together and plan. Do me a favor and call Emmett and update him?"

"Sure." We walked out of the office and I got Bella, said our goodbyes and left. Bella decided to go home, much to my disappointment, so I drove her home. When I got home myself, I went to bed.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since the last chapter was so short, here is another chapter.  
> Again, Happy Mother's Day!

**BPOV**

I woke up to birds chirping and the sun shining through my window. I was hoping that it was a sign that the day would go good, but in the back of my mind I knew that it wasn't likely. I got up out of bed and got ready for the day. About an hour and a half later, I was ready and nervous. It was twelve and Edward would be here in about an hour. I walked out of my room, being careful not to trip on the boxes that have been packed. As I walked downstairs I could smell the sauce in the air. Jacob was currently cooking. We alternate each week when our Nonna was away.

"Good morning family." I ran up to both my dad and Jacob and kissed their cheeks. The both said good morning back.

"So Bella. How does Edward Cullen treat you?" Jacob asked, using his brotherly voice.

"Great. He really makes me so happy Jake. And I understand that he's the notorious mob boss, but with me he's, he's not that person. He's nice, sensitive, loving. He lights up my day, he's the peanut butter to my jelly, the light in a dark tunnel, he's-"

"Okay, okay, I get it. He makes you feel happy." Jake was chuckling and shaking his head.

"Hey! Look, I really like him and I know you and dad don't approve but-"

"I approve. As long as he treats you right. As for dad, he'll accept it. He's just worried about his little girl." Jake leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"Yeah, I guess. It's just-"

"Just give him-"

"Stop interrupting me!" I screamed. Jake just laughed.

"Okay. Sorry. But really, just give him time. He's warming up to the idea of you being with THE Edward Cullen."

"So does this mean he's going to be nice today?" I asked, hope clear in my voice.

"I doubt it."

"This is so FUSTRATING. His family is so nice and welcoming to me. I just wish mine was the same."

"Well Bells, you're not a mob boss." He looked into my eyes trying to get me to understand.

"I guess. I just- please try to be nice?" I asked, more like begged.

"I'll do my best. But I'm your brother."

"Okay." There was a knock on the door. " Oh shit. It's him. Oh God!"

"Go answer the door Bells." Jake couldn't stop laughing. I ran to the door and opened it, and was met with Edward's beautiful face.

"Hi." I let out a deep breath. I heard Edward chuckling.

"Hey bumblebee. You look beautiful." He leaned down and pecked my lips. That small peck made my heart beat crazy. I heard Edward chuckle again and looked at him. " Are you going to invite me in, or keep me out here?"

"Oh yeah. Come in." I let him in and led him to the kitchen, where my brother and dad was. "Uhh. Edward this is Jacob, my brother. And you know my dad."

"Call me Jake." Jake said while shaking Edward's hand.

"Nice to meet you." He said while shaking Jake's hand. He turned to Charlie and handed him a bottle of wine. " Charlie, nice to see you."

"Yeah, thanks. You too Edward." As much as I knew that it wasn't true, I was happy with how polite everyone one was being.

"Bella, why don't you put in the pasta, and watch the food while me and Edward talk." Jake looked to me.

"Uh. Yeah sure, okay." I was worried, but I knew Jake didn't have the exact same feelings as my dad. Jacob, Edward and my father walked out of the kitchen and I put the pasta in.

**EPOV**

I walked out of the kitchen with Jake and Charlie, and I was truly nervous. I rarely was ever nervous. I wanted Bella's family and me to get along so bad. We walked out back to their backyard and sat down.

"Now look Edward, unlike my father, I'm okay with you dating my sister. Do I wish she was with someone not associated with the mob or any crime, of course. But, my sister cares about you very much. Just don't hurt her."

"Thank you. Look, I care about Bella very much. Honestly, I'm falling for her. I know my reputation, but I have never felt this way about anyone and I am not going to let her go. I am going to do my best to make her happy. If she decides she can't be with me, I will do everything to change her mind, but at the end of the day if what's best for her and what she wants is to part ways, I will let her. It will kill me, but I will do whatever she wants."

Charlie turned to me. " Thank you." I was shocked by that.

"Uh. Yeah, you're welcome."

"I just wanted to hear you say you would let her go, if that's what she wanted. I understand that she doesn't, but knowing you won't threaten her…"

"I wouldn't. If we happened to get married, I can't promise I would, because I wouldn't.-" With that Charlie gave me a stern look. "- But, as long as we are dating, I will let her go." And as much as it pained me, I would. But once we were married, that would not happen.

"Guys, food's ready!" Bella came out and said. I could see the worry on her face. I smiled at her, hoping that it would calm her down. We walked into the house and sat at the table and began to eat, Charlie staring at me. If looks could kill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Edward and Jacob got to talk a little. Jake accepts their relationship, but Charlie is still on the fence.
> 
> How do you think conversation at dinner is going to go?
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed!


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 2 of Sunday dinner. Hope you enjoy!

EPOV

"So Edward, I have a question for you." Charlie said as he glared at me.

"Oh God, dad, please just let us get through dinner." I looked over to see my Bumblebee with a worried face. It angered me how Charlie made her feel.

"It's fine Bella. What's your question?" I looked to Charlie, with a challenging glare. I was really getting sick of his attitude. Charlie was taken aback by my glare, but quickly collected himself.

"What is your goal with my daughter?" His voice hard.

"I feel like we have already gone over this." I said.

"Well I don't feel like I have a clear picture. Here you are, Edward Cullen, notorious mob boss and player. I don't trust that what you want for my daughter is to show her kindness, how does someone like you even know what kindness is. You hurt people, KILL people when you don't get your way. You live to make others suffer; where in that does my daughter fit. I don't want her waking up one day and hating her life." Charlie was all but yelling now.

"Dad! How could you say that, I told you how much-"

"I'm talking to Edward, Isabella, stay out of this." Charlie yelled, Bella cringed back, and that didn't sit well with me.

"Who the hell do you think you are talking to her like that-" I rose from my chair. "- I understand you're her father, but she doesn't deserve to be yelled at like that. All she wants to do is make you happy and proud, but she wants to be with me and you just won't accept that."

"No I won't" He was now standing too.

"So what happens if we decide to get married, have kids, you're not going to come to the wedding or births?" Now I was just plain pissed. I thought we have been getting somewhere, moving pass all of this.

"Over my dead body you two will get married. -" I would be lying if I said that the thought of hopping across the table and beating him until he was no longer breathing didn't cross my mind. But I really doubted Bella would be okay with that. "-Right now Bella is just acting out, trying something different. But it isn't going to last. So I'll stand here and wait until she is done with you, but I'll be here when she is. You will not be with my daughter forever, you don't deserve her, and she doesn't deserve to be in your lifestyle." My blood was boiling, and Jake sensed it.

"Hey, why don't you leave? I don't think you should stay. Thank you for coming, but you really should leave." Jake said while pulling me away from the table, and pushing me towards the door.

"No! Don't leave!" I heard Bella behind me, and turned around to see tears in her eyes. I shook Jake off and ran over to her.

"Shhh. Bumblebee, it's fine. I'll see you tomorrow, or later if you want to come by. It's fine. " She clung onto me.

"I'm so sorry, my dad-" I cut her off.

"Cares about you. But Jake is right; I have to go right now. I don't want to do anything that would hurt you." Because right now all I wanted to do was hurt Charlie, and that would not sit well with Bella or Jake. I know Jake would try to stop me from hurting his father, and I would hurt him for getting in my way. But I liked Jake, and he was Bella's brother, so leaving right now is best.

"O-Okay." I wiped her tears away with the pads of my thumbs and gave her a chaste kiss.

"I'll see you later." I walked out and drove home.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to do a Charlie POV so you can get a little understanding on what's going on in his head. I know most of you might not care, but I think that it is a good idea, so here it is.
> 
> You get a insight on why Charlie is so against Bella and Edward being together.
> 
> Hope you enjoy. :)

 

**Charlie POV**

The nerve that boy had!

"Dad! How could you!?" Bella came back to the table, where I was still standing after the argument with Edward.

"Isabella, I'm sorry but it isn't going to work out. Right now it doesn't seem that way, but someone like-"

"Like what? Huh? You only see the bad in him. What everyone says about him. You don't see the good, the kindness, the warm heart that he has like I see. You may think all he's about is hurting people to get what he wants, but that's not true. When I'm with him, he's not that person. He's kind and caring, he's compassionate and gentle. He's everything I ever wanted and more. Sure he has flaws, but everyone does!" She was yelling now.

"Not everyone's flaw is killing people Bella. Do you want to always be looking over your shoulder; from the people who want to kill him, who may come after you, or from the cops trying to lock him away. They'll use you to get to him. I don't want that life for you. He doesn't deserve someone like you!" Why couldn't she see that she's better than this?

"Again! Are you not listening to what I am saying! All you keep seeing is the bad. I have thought about the cops and the enemies. But I l-" I paused. "- like him so much, and it's worth trying." Did I almost say love? Did I love him? Could I love him? I've known him only a short time is it possible to fall in love with someone so soon?

"A try? A TRY? He'll hurt you Bella. You don't understand, you're too young-"

"That's your problem! You keep seeing me as this little girl. A girl you have to protect, but you don't. You taught me so much in life, and I am grateful, but I'm grown up now, I can protect myself, when are you going to see that!" That caught me off guard.

"Bella-" I didn't know what to say. She's my little girl, the same little girl I had calm down when she would trip and scrape her knee, the same little girl who I had to soothe when her heart got broken from her first boyfriend, the same little girl who use to sit on my lap while playing horsy. Can my little girl be so grown up that it's time to let her go? Was I ready for that?

"I'm going out. I won't be back tonight. I'll be here in the morning to move." With that she walked out. She gave Jake a kiss on the cheek and left. Jake walked up to me.

"You're going to loose her dad" He said, point blank.

"She doesn't understand what she's getting herself into Jake."

"Maybe she does, maybe she doesn't. But it's her choice. You think I like the idea of my sister dating a mobster, let alone a mob boss? I don't. But if you set that aside and look at them, you'll see how much they care about each other. I know more than anyone, owning a bar and hearing the stories, how Edward Cullen is. He's ruthless, a killer, he's a player with no regard to women. But seeing how he is with her, how he looks at her, how he DEFENDS her, I can see how much he really cares. Dad, as much as we want to see the bad in him, when he's with Bella, he's good." To be honest, I hadn't paid much attention to how they acted together, maybe I was too blinded but how much I didn't want them together.

"But he's not right for my baby girl." I put my head down in defeat.

"She's not a baby anymore dad. By treating her like one, you're only pushing her away." And I knew it was the truth, but my mind just didn't want to accept it.

"So what do I do son?"

"You let her live her life. If it doesn't work out, it doesn't work out. But if it does, you be happy for her. You had a hard life, you found love and lost it, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't let Bella find it."

"I want her to. I just don't want her to find love in the streets. I don't want her to be in love with someone from the mob, or anyone with anything to do with them. But then she goes and picks the worst of them all. Edward Cullen, mob boss. He's one of the youngest mob bosses in history. You know why Jake? Because he doesn't care. He takes what he wants and leaves a pile of bodies in the way." With that Jake laughed.

"You haven't listened to a thing Bella or I have said have you? It's not about who he is or what he does. It's about how he makes Bella feel, if SHE'S happy, and as much as you don't like it she is. Think about that. Put your past and your personal feeling aside, let her be happy." I looked up at my son.

"How did you get so wise?" He smiled.

"I don't know, I don't think I got it from my stubborn father though." I laughed at that.

"No, you're mother. She was a wonderfully bright woman who deserved a lot better than what happened to her." I felt a tightening in my chest. I had found the love of my life with Sue, Jacob's mom, but she got caught in the cross fires of my life, and paid the price for being with me.

"Dad, Bella's not my mom."

"I know that."

"Do you? Is that why you're being so hard with Edward, you think Bella's going to end up like my mother?" Tears started to form in my eyes.

"I loved your mother, so much-"

"I know." Jake came over and hugged me.

"She didn't deserve to die. Not when it was made for me." Right after Jake was born, Sue was in a car explosion. An explosion meant for me. I was mixed up in the mob life, nothing too bad, but bad enough to get me in some trouble. I thought I was tough, that I could run with the mob guys and not get hurt, but it was my Sue who paid the price.

"It isn't your fault. I don't blame you."

"I shouldn't have teamed up with them. I should of just did my job, I got greedy, liked the idea of having so much money, I-"

"It's the past. You shouldn't burden Bella with your past. Just because she's with Edward doesn't mean she's going to end up like mom."

"How do you know that Jake?"

"I don't. But Bella has always trusted her instincts, she's never been wrong before. We have to let what's meant to be, be."

"I love you kid." I said, while hugging him.

"I love you too. I'm going to stay over tonight, that way tomorrow I can help Bella move."

"Okay." I was sad Bella was leaving.

"It's time to let her fly dad."

"I know." With that Jake went upstairs and I grabbed a beer.


	31. Chapter 31

**BPOV**

I ran outside after yelling at my dad. I walked up to my car when someone approached me.

"Ms. Swan. Edward wanted me to stay around in case you needed anything. Do you need a ride?" Aro spoke with a gentle voice.

"Aro, please call me Bella and I was just going to go by Edwards. I can drive." I went to open my door when Aro spoke.

"Bella, please I insist."

"Um. Yeah, okay." With that we walked over to a black expedition and climbed in. While we were on our way to Edward's, Aro called him to inform him we were on our way. When we arrived, I walked right in and ran into Edward's arms.

"I'm so sorry how my dad reacted!" I honestly felt terrible.

"It's fine." He said while looking into my eyes. But I saw the lie in his eyes.

"No, it's not. I know you aren't okay with how he acted." He pulled back and blew out a breath.

"No I'm not. I don't let people talk to me like that Bella, and how upset it made you, but I walked away for you. I just- I really don't want to talk about it right now. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I am now." And I was. Whenever I was in Edward's arms I felt instantly better.

"You wanna go upstairs, take a bath?" He said while kissing my neck.

"Hmm.. sure." I could use a relaxing bath right now.

We walked upstairs and he filled up the bath with warm water. When it was done, He removed his shirt, leaving him in his jeans. He looked so hot, standing there. I didn't notice him walking towards me until he spoke.

"See something you like Bumblebee?"

"Uh, ye-yeah, your um, yeah." I stuttered my way though a sentence that made no sense. He laughed.

"Come-on Bumblebee, get your cute ass into that bath."

"Wait, we're taking one together?"

"Did you think I was taking my shirt off just for fun? We both need a nice relaxing bath. Come-on Bumblebee, it's just a bath" Yeah, a bath that can lead to other things.

"Edward, I don't know. I mean-" He kissed me on the lips, feverishly. I didn't even notice that he had pulled my shirt off, until he broke the kiss to get it over my head.

"You are so beautiful." He continued kissing me, now down my neck. I stopped him.

"I thought we were taking a bath." I shimmied out of the rest of my close and quickly hopped in the bathtub.

"Gorgeous" I heard Edward whisper, while talking off the rest of his clothes, dreadfully slow. I couldn't help but notice the bulge in his boxers as he took off his pants. I nervously looked away as his boxers fell down and he got in the tub. The tub was big enough that we were far, but close to each other.

"This feels so good." I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. I opened my eyes to see Edward staring at me. I quickly covered my body.

"Don't cover up." He moved closer to me. I brought my knees up to my chest.

"Edward.." Within seconds I was in his lap and his lips were on mine. Shocks were going through my body. Edward's mouth moved downward to my breast. He wrapped his mouth around one of my nipples, sucking, while the other hand massaged my other breast. I bit my lip, trying to keep the moan in. I grabbed his head and brought it up to meet my lips. As we were kissing, his hands slowly descended until they were massaging my thighs. I moaned into his mouth and felt him smirk. I was so wet, and it wasn't because we were in the bath. He moved his lips to my neck again, and his hand finally found the place I wanted him the most. My head couldn't make up whether to stop him or not. My mind was made up when his dipped one of his fingers in me and I let out a moan.

"Edward, please." He answered my plea by adding another finger and quickening the pace. I felt my insides tighten as I came. While I was still coming off the high of my orgasm, Edward picked me up and brought me to the bed. He gently laid me down and began kissing down my body. He gave my thigh a little nibble, making me moan. Edward started off slow, kissing my clit gently. Suddenly, Edward took my clitoris in his mouth, sucking briefly, before releasing it. I squirmed, wanting him to continue. To my relief, he sucked on it lightly while gently flicking his tongue back and forth across the sensitive nub. My heart was beating crazily. My hand gripped his hair, trying to keep his head exactly where I wanted it. His tongue became more aggressive, licking against my clit with a faster speed and greater pressure. Feeling myself build once again, I moaned, and screamed his name, begging him for more. He gave one more sucks and then I came. He moved back up to my body and to my neck.

"You taste so good." He whispered in my ear before kissing me passionately on my lips.

"Please Edward" I needed more.

"You said you wanted to wait" He had an evil glint in his eyes, he knew after what he did, I would want more.

"No, no more waiting." He reached over to his draw to grab a condom and I stopped him.

"I'm good, I'm on the pill. Please, I need you." And that's all I had to say for him to be in me. He started out slow and gained speed as our moans filled the room. He felt so good in me, like we were meant for each other. We moaned each other's names as we came. I was falling for him, that I was sure of.

We laid in each other's arms, coming off our high. Edward turned to me.

"Move in with me." He looked into my eyes.

"What?"

"Instead of moving in with Angela tomorrow, move in with me."


	32. Chapter 32

_"Move in with me." He looked into my eyes._

_"What?"_

_"Instead of moving in with Angela tomorrow, move in with me."_

"Edward-" I didn't know what to say. Part of me wanted so desperately to say yes, while the other part of me thought it was moving too fast.

"Bumblebee. I know you're going to over think this. You're thinking that it's too fast. But, you've been staying here every night anyway, and I would love-LOVE to have you here all the time. My body aches for you when you're not around. Please bumblebee, move in with me?" I couldn't help but giggle, my Teddy was coming out. I knew he only acted this way around me, and that made me feel special.

"My dad's gonna go ape shit" I whispered.

"Probably, but he'll get over it." I looked up at him and his eyes were begging me to say yes.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Yes?" He sounded shocked, like he didn't believe it.

"Yes, I'll move in with you Edward." As soon as I finished that statement, Edward's lips were immediately on mine.

"Bumblebee, you have no clue how happy you just made me." He gave me quick pecks, kissing me all over my face. I couldn't help but laugh. Every time I was with Edward I couldn't stop smiling, being happy. I pulled away and smiled.

"I should call Angela, let her know. I hope she isn't too upset." The idea of letting Ang down with this bothered me.

"I don't think she'll mind. And we can go out to lunch or something tomorrow, so she can still get to meet me." He gave me a kiss on my cheek and started to get out of bed. "-I need to do some things in my office. Call Angela, come in when you're done." He gave me a kiss, dressed, and walked out. I got my phone and dialed Angela.

_"Hey Bells!"_  Angela's cheery voice came on after the second ring.

_"Hey Ang! So I have something to tell you, I hope you don't get too mad."_  I was praying in my head things would go well.

_"Oh no, why do I feel like this has to do with your new fuckhot boyfriend?"_  Only Ang…

_"Well… you see… he kind of asked me tomoveinwithhimandIsaidyes."_

_"Huh?" I heard her laugh on the other side of the line. "- What did he ask?"_  I took a deep breath and spoke again, this time slower.

_"He asked me to move in with him and I said yes. And before you say anything, I know it's soon, but I really like him. Like I think I'm falling for him Ang, and I know it's crazy cause we only know each other a week but, I just- Please don't be mad."_  I felt out of breath.

_"I'm not mad"_  I heard her laugh over the phone. _"Upset, yes. I wanted to live with my sista from anotha mista-"_  I laughed at that. _" But I'm not mad. I mean, I'm sure Charlie will be…"_  She let that hang there and continued calling.  _"But I still want to meet him!"_

_"Yes ma'am! He said that we should go out to lunch."_

_"Sounds good boo boo!"_ My friend is crazy, but I love her.

_"Uh, yeah, okay Ang. I'll talk to you tomorrow?"_

_"Yeah! Love ya lots like tator tots!"_  Have I mentioned how much I love her?

_"I love you too Ang."_  I hung up, and went to get dressed. I put my underwear on and found one of Edward's shirts and pulled it over my head. It was so comfy and smelt just like him. I walked towards his office, his door was open. I leaned against the doorframe, waiting for him to get off the phone. When he looked up, his jaw practically hit the floor.

"Uhh… I'll call you back… Yeah. Okay… Bye." He hung up and I walked over to where he was and sat on his lap.

"Damn Bumblebee." He leaned up and nipped my lips.

"Hmm?" I kissed him on his lips gently.

"You look so sexy. I can get use to this. You in nothing but my shirt and underwear. Mmm." He kissed me again, this time more passionately. He stood up, with me still wrapped in his arms, and placed me on his desk. His hands skimmed up my body, taking the shirt with it. Edward started to kiss my neck when I heard my phone ringing.

"Uhh!" I pulled away to answer it.

_"Hello?"_  Edward continued to kiss my neck as I answered.

_"Hey Bella! It's Alice, I hope I'm not bothering you"_

_"Oh, hey Alice! No, you're not bothering me."_  With the mention of Alice's name, Edward stopped.

'Everything okay?' Edward mouthed. I shrugged my shoulders.

_"Is everything okay?"_  I asked her.

_"Yeah. It's just, well, I was wondering if you wanted to come by. Maybe watch a movie, talk, something. I just need some company. Jasper had to run out, and-"_

_"Alice! It's fine."_  I laughed.  _"I'll come by."_  Edward was looking at me. 'What?' I mouthed. He just shook his head.

_"Okay! Thanks. I mean, I know you might be busy or something. I just-"_  I cut her off.

_"It's fine. I'll be there in a little bit."_  We said goodbye and I hung up.

"What was that about?" Edward asked.

"Jasper had to run out, she wants me to come by and watch a movie or something. I'm sorry, I know you probably want me to stay with you, and-" Edward cut me off with his lips.

"It's fine Bumblebee. I'm happy Alice has someone besides my brother. I'll give you a ride." He removed his hands from my sides, and I instantly missed them. He helped me down from his desk and led me to his room to get dressed. We left and he walked me to the front door.

"Call me when you're ready. I'm gonna swing by Midnight Sun, Jasper texted me, he's there with Emmett." I really didn't want him going there, and I guess he saw it in my eyes.

"Hey, Bumblebee, I'm just going there to talk. I only have eyes for you." He gave me a kiss on my lips.

"You're getting all mushy again." I looked in his eyes, which held amusement.

"Well, I am your Teddy after all." As he said that Alice opened the door and Edward winked at me before walking away and blowing me a kiss. I couldn't help but laugh at his cheesiness. He truly was my Teddy.

"Hey Bella!" Alice chipped.

"Hey Alice! How you feeling?" I was worried about her.

"Actually really good. Ready to watch a movie? I made popcorn." I smiled and walked in the door.


	33. Chapter 33

We walked to the living room and sat down on the couch. She picked out The Notebook. That movie really did nothing for me. I never understood why it was so sad. They both wind-up together, they die in each others arms, loved. Angela loved this movie just as much as Alice did. Not only were we watching this "sad" movie, but Alice was pregnant; cue the hormones and tears. By the end of the movie I had eaten all the popcorn and she was in tears.

"It-It's just so sad" She cried.

"Alice, they died in each others arms, loved" I tried to get her to cheer up, because I didn't think the crying was so good for her or the baby in her condition.

"Yeah, but- Oh God, what if that happens to me?" I looked up and realized she was no longer crying about the movie, she was crying because of her situation a total change of direction.

"Alice, listen to me-" I scooted close to her and hugged her. "- you AND your baby is going to be fine. Nothing is going to happen to you. You're both strong, you're both going to get through this." She was shaking.

"But what if we don't? What if my baby doesn't make it?" The hurt and fear was strong in her eyes.

"Don't think like that." I had a heavy heart for her, and Jasper.

"Jasper and me act like everything's going to be fine, picking out names, looking at baby stuff, but what happens if the baby doesn't make it. What happens if  _I_  don't make it? Oh God, Jasper, he won't be able to deal with it." She was crying harder now.

"ALICE! Listen to me! You are going to be fine, your baby is going to be fine. I would be scared too, I would. But you have to have good thoughts, be cautious, but think positive." I truly didn't know what else to say to her; because the truth was, in her situation I would probably be freaking out more.

"I know I do, but I just am so afraid."

"I know" I whispered as she cuddled closer into my side.

We put in Ted, to set a lighter mood. Halfway through the movie Alice fell asleep and I texted Edward, letting him know when he was done he could pick me up.

_'Dealing with some things, I'll be out in 20 min'_  he texted back.

_'Okay'_  I hit send, and even though I trusted Edward, I was worried. He was at Midnight Sun, and as though he could knew what I was thinking he texted me.

_'Jasper and Emmett are here with a couple of my guys. In my office. Don't worry Bumbleebee, I'll see you soon and then we'll go home and sleep in OUR bed'_  Our, I liked the sound of that. And for a brief moment I almost texted him 'I Love You', but I caught myself.

_'Thank you'_  I didn't have to say for what, he knew.

After about a half an hour Edward and Jasper arrived.

"Hey Bella, thank you for hanging out with Alice" Jasper came and gave me a one-armed hug.

"It was no problem-" I looked back to her, sleeping on the couch. "-she's afraid." I knew that he knew, but I had to tell him.

"I know. I'm scared too." I could see the hurt in his eyes too.

"She's going to be fine Jaz, so it the baby. We Cullens are strong, we're fighters" I smiled at Edward, it was the same thing I had said to Alice the day I first met her; Cullens were strong.

"Thanks bro." Jasper gave Edward a hug, a real hug; a long, tight hug.

"She's going to be okay." I heard Edward whisper to Jasper.

"Yeah, she is." Jasper pulled back, I saw the tears in his eyes and he tried to smile, but you could tell it was forced.

"We're gonna get going. You call me if you need anything?" I walked over to Edward and he through his arm over my shoulder, pulled me close and kissed my forehead.

"Yeah, you two have fun." He said as he led us to the door.

"Oh we will." Edward winked at me and I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips. We walked to his car and went home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know... it sucked. I'm sorry :/
> 
> Next chapter is going to be in EPOV, back at Midnight Sun.


	34. Chapter 34

**EPOV**

I walked into Midnight Sun after dropping Bella off. I was really happy that Alice called her; it'll be good for her to have someone other than Jasper to talk to.

While walking through the club to get to my office, I saw the strippers dancing. Now, I don't understand how any of them appealed to me.

I made it to my office and saw Emmett and Jasper sitting and talking.

"Hey guys" I gave each of them a hug before I sat in my chair.

"So this Lamborghini show..." Emmett looked like a kid on Christmas. He was practically jumping up and down in his seat.

"Yeah; it's a month away. The new model is coming out. I have three buyers; which is perfect. There's three of us."

"Man, this is going to be sweet. We haven't done a job together in forever!" Jasper looked excited for the first time in a long time. "I really need this."

"It'll be like old times; us three boosting cars" Emmett stood up as he spoke; a grin on his face.

"Yeah; do you remember that time when we were 16-" I started

"-and we stole that corvette from Mr. Chow up the block" Jasper finished.

"That old man was so bitter; he deserved it. But, man was that a sweet ride" Emmett was in a daze remembering that day.

"Good times" We all mumbled in unison.

"So how's Bella?" Emmett wiggled his eyebrows as he spoke.

"She's great; we're moving in together tomorrow. Which by the way, can you guys help us move her stuff in?"

"Wait, bro, really?" Emmett sounded so surprised.

"Yeah, her dad's going to flip, but it is what it is. But, it will be good if you guys are there in case of anything." I was worried of what would happen when Charlie found out that Bella was moving in with me instead of Angela.

"Of course we will help you" Jasper said and Emmett nodded in agreement.

"I'm happy for you bro. I think she's good for you. Rose is the best thing that ever happened to me-"

"-and Alice to me"

"I am lucky." As I spoke, my pocket vibrated; it was Bella telling me she was ready.

 _'Dealing with some things, I'll be out in 20 min'_  I texted back.

' _Okay_ ' My phone vibrated again; I could tell she was worried.

 _'Jasper and Emmett are here with a couple of my guys. In my office. Don't worry Bumblebee, I'll see you soon and then we'll go home and sleep in OUR bed'_  Our, I liked the sound of that.

 _'Thank you' She_  didn't have to say for what, I knew. A smile lit up on my face.

"How is Alice by the way?" I was worried about my sister-in-law and my brother.

"She's, she's doing the best she can. The doctor says to keep her on bed rest. It's going to be a difficult pregnancy, and a difficult delivery; but, to stay positive. So, that's what we're doing. But all I can think about is losing the baby; or, losing her. I mean, what happens if she doesn't make it? Or the baby, it'll crush my Alice if the baby doesn't make it." Jasper looked so sad; it broke my heart to see my brother like this.

"Bro, she's gonna make it" I said, trying to sound as sure as possible. I get it now; having Bella. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to her.

"They both will bro. This family is strong; that's a strong boy or girl in there." Emmett continued my thought.

"I know; it's just the what ifs."

"On a lighter note; when do you find out if I'm gonna be an uncle to a girl or boy?" Emmett asked with glee dancing in his eyes.

"The next ultrasound is next week; they're gonna try then."

"You excited bro?" The look on his face was confusing me; it didn't hold excitement, or anything.

"I am, but then it's more real. If we lose it-"

"You're not going to" I tried my best to assure him.

"-but, if we do; we would know. We wouldn't be losing our baby; we would be losing our son or daughter. That scares me even more." I saw a tear form in his eye, and he rubbed his eye before it would slip out.

"Look at me-"he wouldn't. "Jasper, look at me" He raised his head. "Everything is going to be okay." I tried to convince him.

"We don't know that Ed. I can't help but thinking it's because of all the people we hurt. If I didn't kill the people I did, if I didn't hurt others, would this happen to me? And it sucks bro, it does, because it isn't only me who is paying for my actions; it's my Alice and my child." By this time he let his tears fall. We Cullen men rarely cried; so, to see my brother in tears really hurt.

"Jas… this is not because of that. This is a terrible circumstance, but it is not because of that." Emmett tried so hard to believe what he was saying. But, I could see the worry of the possibilities behind his eyes. I too soaked in what Jasper said and worried about the day I would have kids. Would they pay for what I've done; do I deserve to bring life in this world?

"Jas, we've done terrible things, but we've done good too. We've given money to charities, we helped people who needed…"services". Yes, we've done some questionable things, but that doesn't mean we don't deserve a family." And that was what I honestly believed. I didn't think that what we done caused this.

"I hope yous are right. I just want my baby and Alice to be okay."

"They will be. Now why don't we go home to our beautiful women gentleman?" With that we all got up said our goodbyes. Emmett went home, while Jasper and I went to his house.

"Hey Bella, thank you for hanging out with Alice" Jasper gave Bella a hug.

"It was no problem-" She looked towards Alice, "-she's afraid."

"I know. I'm scared too." I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"She's going to be fine Jas, so it the baby. We Cullens are strong, we're fighters" I said as Bella smiled.

"Thanks bro." Jasper gave me a hug; a long, tight hug.

"She's going to be okay." I whispered in his ear.

"Yeah, she is." Jasper pulled back, I saw the tears in his eyes and he tried to smile, but you could tell it was forced.

"We're gonna get going. You call me if you need anything?" Bella said as she walked over to me and I through my arm over her shoulder, pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, you two have fun." He said as he led us to the door.

"Oh we will." I said as I winked at Bella. The giggle that escaped her lips were music to my ears. We walked to my car and went home.


	35. Chapter 35

I woke up the next day with a huge smile on my face. Today was the day I was moving in with Edward. I looked up at him and just watched him as he slept, admiring him.

"You know, staring at someone while they sleep is a bit creepy Bumblebee" His morning voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"You sound so sexy when you wake up" I whispered, while pecking his lips. I looked at him smiling and my heart skipped a beat. It had happened so quickly, but I was in love with him. 100%, head over heels in love with him.

"Are you saying I don't sound sexy any other time" He smiled down at me while grinning.

"You do; but, when you first wake up you sound even sexier" I latched my mouth on to his and he deepened the kiss. He flipped us over so he was on top and started to kiss down my neck, nibbling on my jaw. I moaned out in pleasure and Edward smiled as he continued his attack on my lips.

I heard my phone start to ring and we both groaned in protest.

"I swear, it's like people know when we're doing shit and decide to call" He huffed out. I laughed and grabbed my phone. It was Angela.

"Hey Ang!" Edward got up and walked in the bathroom.

"Hey girly, what are you up to? I was gonna see if you and Edward wanted to go to breakfast… well, technically lunch, before you start moving. So you know, I could finally meet him? Make sure he isn't some serial killer-" She paused, "well you know what I mean." I giggled at that.

"Yeah, Ang, I do. And of course we will!" As I said that Edward walked out of the bathroom.

"Will what?" He asked confused.

"Have breakfast with Angela" He smiled

"Of course ! Why don't we go to La Famiglia?" I nodded before realizing Angela couldn't see me. Edward just laughed and shook his head.

"Did you hear that Ang? You good with eating at La Famiglia ?"

"Yeah! Sounds great! Meet you there!" With that we hung up and Edward and I started to get ready.

When we walked up to La Famiglia, Angela was outside waiting. When she saw us she ran over and gave me a huge hug and then turned to Edward.

"About time I get to meet you! I'm Angela."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Edward said with a huge grin on his face.

"Alright, well let's go eat, because I'm starving" Angela said while bouncing up and down.

"How much coffee did you drink today Ang?" I looked at her with an amused face.

"Oh, just like 4 cups." I shook my head.

"Loads of sugar I'm guessing."

"Is there really any other way to drink coffee Bel?" I laughed at her and sat down in a booth next to Edward.

"So, tell me Edward. What are your intentions with my best friend?" I tried to not laugh when Angela said that, but it was funny watching her try to look intimidating. Edward also let out a chuckle.

"I want to give her everything she deserves. Granted, she probably deserves a lot more than me; but, I'm going to try my hardest to prove I'm worthy of her. She is an amazing person with a huge heart." I looked at him and just wanted to kiss him and let him know how much he meant to me. How could he think he wasn't deserving of me? He was an amazing human being. Yes, he was also boss of a huge mafia family; but, that didn't mean he didn't deserve to be happy and wasn't deserving of me.

"You're just what I deserve. You're loving with me, protecting of me. You go beyond what I would expect. You're understanding and caring and I wouldn't want to be with anyone else besides you." I saw his eyes a little glassy and smiled. I did that. I made Edward Cullen the teddy bear that he is. He leaned over and gave me a quick peck before turning his attention to Angela.

"Look, I know I have questionable morals and I know I have sort of a bad reputation- actually I have a very shitty reputation; but, Bella, she makes me happy. I haven't been this happy in God knows how long. She makes me a better man. I promise, I don't have any intention other than to be with this woman for the rest of my life." I just looked at him and so did Angela. I didn't know what to say. I've thought about the future; but, I've never brought it up. Hell, I haven't even told him I love him. I just sat there with a look of awe on my face along with Angela. The waitress came up to our table just then, and I was happy for it.

"Hello sir, um, what could I get for you guys today?" She seemed nervous, probably because her boss was here. We all ordered omelets and orange juice, I had to stop Angela from having more coffee, she was already bouncing off the walls. Even though it was technically lunch time, we had just woken up, so we decided on breakfast. And since this was Edward's place and all, they weren't going to say no to making omelets for him. While we ate we talked and I was happy that Edward and Angela got along. This was the man I was in love with and my best friend.


	36. Chapter 36

After we finished eating, Edward called his brothers and told them to meet us at my house so we can start moving. Angela called Eric and Mike and they were also going to come and help. They were shocked that I was dating Edward Cullen, but didn't oppose it. I was happy but dreading it; I was going to show up with Edward, and his brothers, and tell my dad that I am in fact moving, just not in with Angela.

As we pulled up to the house, I saw Emmett and Jasper already there with a moving van. Mike and Eric was also there, sitting on the stoop.

"Hey guys!" I ran up to Eric and Mike and gave them each a hug. "Thanks so much for helping"

"Anything for you Bellie" Mike said as I groaned at the nickname. Both Eric and Mike both looked behind me with worried glances. I turned to find Edward with his brothers behind me.

"Eric, Mike, this is my boyfriend Edward and his brothers Emmett and Jasper" They all shook each other's hands and introduced each other once again.

"So, we ready to do this or what?" Eric looked over to me.

"Uh, can you guys give me a minute? I need to talk to my dad." They all nodded and I walked through the door to see my dad sitting at the counter.

"Hey dad." He looked up when I spoke.

"Bells… Look, I want to apologize. How I acted, it was childish. You just have to understand. You're my daughter, my little girl-"I was about to protest, telling him I wasn't a little girl, but he continued. "-I know you aren't a little girl; but, you will always be MY little girl. I talked to Jake. I'm worried about you. Sue, oh God, Sue, she was the love of my life. I miss her so much. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I don't think I could survive it. I have done everything I could to keep you safe; but, I see that you're a big girl and you can do that yourself. I just want you to know that I love you and that even though I don't like it, I'll accept your relationship with Edward." By the end of his rant, I wanted to cry. I know how much he misses Sue. I know how worried he is for me. And I KNOW how hard it must be for him to apologize. Now, I have to tell him I'm moving in with Edward. Fuck me.

"Thank You. I love you too. I know you worry about me; but, I am a big girl. You taught me well. I know how to defend myself. I know who to trust. I know what I want. I want Edward. I love him dad. I really do. He's sweet and loving with me. He's protective and he would never intentionally hurt me."

"I know that Bells. I know he wouldn't do anything intentional. I could see that. But, that doesn't be that he won't hurt you. He may not mean it."

"Dad, it's a chance I'm willing to take. I'm willing to risk it. I love you dad, I do. But please accept that. I'm not going to change my mind. This isn't a phase. I'm not rebelling. I'm and head over heels for him. I am HAPPY."  
"I know." He looked up with me with a smile and tears in his eyes.

"I'm moving in with him" I said, ripping the band aid off. He just sat there, staring at me. I could tell he was trying to decide what to say.

"Is that what you want?" He spoke, with a somewhat calm voice, shockingly.

"More than anything." I said with a small smile on my lips.

"Okay."  
"Really? No fighting. No tantrum" I said jokingly.

"I want you to be happy. I shouldn't condemn you because of my past. If you say he treats you right. If you say you are happy with him. I'm not going to stop that. You deserve to be happy. Just know I am here for you, no matter what." I was shocked. He had just gave me his blessing.

"Wow, I really didn't think this was how it was going to go. I'm happy. But wow." He just looked up at me and smiled.

"You have your brother to thank for that" Jake. Thank God for Jake.

"Um. So Edward, his brothers, Angela, Mike and Eric are outside. We have a moving truck." He nodded his head in understanding.

"Well, invite them in, we have packing to do" I nodded and walked outside. As soon as I opened the door they all looked at me with worried faces.

"How'd it go Bells?" Angela looked up at me.

"Surprisingly well. He's okay with it. Jake talked to him-"I said while smiling and then frowning when realization struck me "- great, now I'm going to have to do something nice for him!" Everyone laughed at that. They climbed the stairs and walked into the house. Edward grabbed me by the waist, gave me a peck on my lips and a small smile. When we walked in my dad was standing there.

"Uh, dad, this is Emmett and Jasper. They're Edward's brothers." My dad looked at them, stepped forward and shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you." I could tell it was a bit forced, but I was thankful.

"You too Mr. Swan"

"Please, Charlie. Well, anyways, help yourselves to anything you need." He looked at Edward and then back at me before speaking again. "Edward. I want to apologize for how I acted the other day. Bells-"He looked me and smiled. "-she will always be my little girl and I'm just trying to protect her. I knew one day she would find someone; but, I didn't think it would be you-"He winced at his words. "-Sorry, I didn't mean it like that." But, he did and Edward knew it too. "I just want to make sure my little girl is safe. I didn't care really about her feeling for you. I just wanted to make sure she didn't end up like-"he stopped himself and took a breath "-Promise me you'll keep her safe. Promise me that you'll take good care of her" His eyes were glassy; but, I knew he wouldn't cry in front of everyone.

"I promise. She means the world to me. I would jump in front of a bullet for her. I would do anything for her" He looked at my dad, never releasing eye contact.

"Okay then." My dad stuck his hand out and Edward accepted it. They shook hands. This was like a truce. Hopefully. My dad stepped out of the way and handed me boxes to pack my stuff in. After we pack all the stuff in boxes and my clothes in suitcases, the boys started to load up the truck. They told us that they had it under control and Angela and I didn't argue about it. On their second trip to the truck I saw Jake walking up to the house with a smile on his face.

"So, Ang, you ready to live with this one?" Fuck, I haven't told him yet.

"Actually Jake, I'm moving in with Edward." He looked at me with a shocked expression.

"What did dad say?"

"He actually was okay with it. I'm told I have you to thank for that. So thank you." I jumped up and gave him a hug. He wrapped his arms tight around me.

"I'm happy for you Bell" He said while kissing me on my forehead. As he pulled back the guys approached. "Hey man-"He said as he turned to Edward. "-hear my Bella's moving in with you. I'm happy for you two. But keep her safe, you hear me?" Edward laughed.

"I hear you. No worries." He turned to his brothers "Jake, these are my brothers: Jasper and Emmett"  
"Nice to meet you two. I'm Jake, this one's favorite brother"

"Only brother; therefore, don't have much of a choice"

"Bella!" Jake acted offended while kissing the top on my head. "Anyways, since I'm here, need any help?"

"Yeah, that would be great man" Emmett said as they all went back into the house.

They spent another 20 minutes loading the truck and then we all went to Edward's- Edward's and my house to unpack, everyone besides my dad. He decided not to come, which was okay with me. I understood. I was just happy that he didn't put up a fight when I told him I was moving in with Edward.

"Holy shit man, this place is huge" Eric said while the rest gawked at the house.

"Yeah, it was a bit lonely before Bella came along" He smiled at me and I smiled back.

After about an hour everything was unpacked and everyone had left. It was just her and Edward.

"Today went better than expected." I said as I looked up at Edward. We were currently laying on his- our bed.

"Yeah, it did. It went beyond better than expected. I'm so happy you're here. I'm so happy we're in OUR bed. In OUR house." I smiled up at him and pulled him in for a kiss. I was so happy, nothing could make me happier right now. Edward smiled at me and looked at me with a nervous look in his eyes.

"What?" I asked him worriedly.

"I just wanted you to know, I love you." In that moment, my heart stopped. I couldn't breathe. He loves me? "Bumblebee, breathe, please" I guess I had really stopped breathing from shock because Edward look worried.

"I love you too. God, do I love you" I said, while attacking his face. I loved this man, he loved me. I lied, nothing could make me happier than right now, this second.

We continued to kiss and sooner rather than later our clothes were being shed. He was sucking on my neck, where I would sure have a bruise later on, when his phone rang. He looked up at me.

"No, absolutely not. Whoever it is, whatever it is, it can wait." Before I could protest he silenced his phone and put it on do not disturb before doing the same to my phone. "now, where were we?"

He continued kissing my neck and then continued down my body. He wrapped his mouth around my nipple and my body arched off of the bed. He kissed back up my body and looked straight into my eyes.

"I need you Bumblebee, I can't wait." I just nodded my head. Because I needed him too. I needed to feel him, all of him. He took off the last thing separating both of us before he entered me with a quick thrust. "Fuck, I love you so much"

"I love you too" I breathed out in a moan. His thrust was slow. My hips met his with each one. We weren't just having sex right now, we were making love; and that thought had me cumming right there, with Edward soon following.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's never good to miss a phone call... what do you think it was about?
> 
> Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> xx


	37. Chapter 37

We woke up two hours later entangled in each other's limbs. I opened my eyes and shifted in Edwards arms. He groaned; but, then looked up at me with a smile.

"I love you." were the first words out of his mouth when he looked at me. I smiled stupidly, because he loved me and that thought made me the happiest person in the world.

"I love you too." I said right back before he leaned in to me and placed a kiss on my lips. He then reached over to his phone and looked at it. He had a worried look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Alice, shit, she's in the hospital."

Oh no.

"We have to go. Let's go." I jumped out of bed and threw on some clothes, along with Edward and we rushed down to the hospital. We saw the rest of the family in the waiting room. Edward walked up to Jasper and they embraced.

"How is she? Please tell me everything is alright." He looked like he was about to cry. Literally cry. I stood next to him awkwardly. I didn't know what to say or do.

"The doctors are with her now. They haven't come out to say anything. We've been here for a couple hours man and they won't tell us anything. I'm about to lose my mind" I felt so bad for Jasper.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around. A woman, a beautiful woman, was smiling at me with a sad smile. "You must be Bella, I heard a lot about you. I'm Rose, Emmett's wife."

"Hi, I'm Bella. But you already knew that, sorry." I rambled out.

"Don't worry about it. All of us are a bit on edge right now. Alice told me how amazing you are and how you went to hang out with her. Thank you." This family was so sweet. I just couldn't believe it.

"It was my pleasure really-"I looked at her with a small smile. "-she's going to be okay, right?" I was honestly so worried. Rose pulled me into a hug, which I was not expecting, but I hugged her back.

"We Cullens are fighters."

"Yeah, we are" Edward whispered to me as he wrapped his arm around my waist. "I see you've met Rose. How're you doing?" he asked her.

"Been better. We all have. She's going to be alright though. I believe that" she spoke with a tired, but, sure voice.

We all sat down, trying to keep calm until we saw a doctor approach.

"Mr. Cullen?" All the Cullen boys looked up even though they knew it was Jasper who was being addressed.

"Yes? How is my Alice? Our baby?" Worry laced his voice.

"Alice is awake; I would like to talk to you together."

We all, even with protest that it should just be Jasper, followed the doctor into Alice's room. Even with her eyes full of tears, she managed to give us a small smile.

"Alice's blood pressure is spiked due to stress," the doctor started. "I know you probably discussed this with your doctor, so you know it's very dangerous. If she continues to get stressed and her blood pressure rises then this situation will resolve to Pre-eclampsia. Usually, Pre-eclampsia takes place in the third trimester, but, if this continues nobody could guarantee that it wouldn't start earlier. I would usually suggest delivering the baby early to lower the risk, but Alice isn't far enough for the baby to survive. We can abort the baby, but I'm sure both your wife and you have already discussed it and are against it. You need to understand how dangerous this is; not only the baby, but Alice as well. Her blood pressure is more stable now, but she was in a very dangerous place when she was brought in." He looked at Jasper then to the rest of us with sympathy.

"So what do we do? I can't lose my Alice," he looked up at the doctor.

The doctor turned and looked at Alice, "Your options are either stick through it and hope for the best or abort the baby. It will be a long, hard couple of months. There is no guarantee that both of you will make it out alive. I don't say this to scare you, but to inform you."

"I'm not aborting my baby," Alice said strictly.

"Alice-"Jasper began.

"No." Jasper just nodded in agreement.

"Well then, I would like to keep Alice for a couple of days to make sure she's okay and then release her. Once you go home, you will be on bed rest for most of this pregnancy. Now I would like to get an ultrasound in here and have another look at your baby." With that the doctor left to go find an ultrasound machine.

"Alice-"Jasper choked out. For the first time, I saw Jasper cry. Alice and Jasper held each other while they cried. I felt like I was somehow invading their privacy watching them so I turned to look at Edward who was already looking down at me. He had his own tears in his eyes. I looked around at this family; they were so loving- it was hard to believe that they are part of the mob. But I guess there are two sides to everyone.

"Okay, let's have a look at that baby." We were all pulled out of our thoughts when the doctor walked back in. He walked over to Alice and squirted some gel on her growing stomach. We all watched as a picture of the baby lit up the screen.

"Jasper, look at our baby."

"It's beautiful." He smiled.

"Would you like to know the gender? I have a clear view," the doctor looked up at them, waiting for a response.

"Jas?" Alice asked, almost pleading.

"Yes, please," he said in a happy but worried tone.


	38. Chapter 38

"Congratulations, it's a girl," the doctor announced.

"A girl; a little Alice," Jasper said emotionally while looking fondly down at his wife.

"We can do this Jas. You, me and our little girl. We're gonna make it," Alice spoke with conviction. Jasper just bent over and gave her a kiss on her lips.

"Well, other than the obvious medical issue, the baby seems to be fine and developing accordingly. I'll be back later to check on you." With that the doctor left us on our own. Jasper and Alice were holding each other in an embrace, refusing to let go. I leaned on Edward and yawned.

"You wanna go home?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine," I said through another yawn.

"Bumblebee, you are not," he gave me a kiss on my forehead and turned towards his family. "Hey guys, we're gonna head out. Call me if you need anything. I'll come back when we wake up." We said goodbye to everyone and gave Alice a big hug and headed out.

When we got back home, we went straight up to bed, wasting no time to fall asleep.

When we woke up it was a little after 1 pm. We went to the kitchen, made some eggs and coffee and sat down.

"She's going to be okay right?" I was worried. Poor Alice, poor Jasper.

"Bumblebee, she's going to be fine." He tried to sound sure, but I could hear the worry in his voice.

"Poor Jasper." I said while looking down at my eggs, playing with them. I was suddenly not that hungry.

"Hey, hey, look at me." He put his finger under my chin and made me look up. "They are both very strong people. That baby girl inside Alice is a fighter. I know it. They're all going to be fine." I kissed his lips lightly, offering my silent thank you.

"I love you." I couldn't stop telling him. Because I did, I loved him so much.

"Love you too Bumblebee." After we finished eating, Edward went to see Jasper and Alice while I stayed behind to finish unpacking.

EPOV

When I entered her hospital room, Jasper pulled me into a hug.

"Tell me they're going to be okay Ed," he whispered desperately.

"They're both going to be fine." I said as I walked further into the room.

Alice was sleeping and I stared at her, I could help but think how exhausted she looked. "She had a rough night," Jasper sighed.

"You all are going to make it through this. That baby girl has Cullen blood in her system." Jasper smiled at the mention of his little girl.

"A girl. Fuck, I'm screwed." He laughed lowly.

"Yeah, you are. That's what you get for being such a womanizer Jas," I laughed as his eyes went wide.

"I think you're talking about yourself Eddie boy. I bet you have a girl. All girls. Just because how you've treated them" I shook my head. I knew he was teasing me; but, he was probably right.

"Hey! I'm a committed man now. But lord help us both if we have only girls. My daughter won't be allowed of the house until she's like 30, maybe older." The thought of having a girl scared me, but at the same time the thought of having a little Bella running around made me smile.

"I'm proud of you, you know. Bella; she's a wonderful girl."

"Yeah, she is."

"How did the two of us get so lucky?" he asked.

"I honestly have no idea. But, I'm happy we did."

"Yeah, man." He laid back on the couch and stretched out.

"Jas?"

"Yeah?" His eyes were closed.

"Do you still want to do the Lamborghini show? Maybe I could hire someone else to do it?" I really wanted to do this job, I needed it; but, I didn't want to stress Jasper out any more than he already was.

"No, man! I need this. It's been too long. It's exactly what I need."

Thank God.

"Alright, just wanted to make sure."

"No, no canceling." I nodded my head. "So what's Bella doing?" "Unpacking. She didn't have a lot, but she doesn't want to keep everything in boxes. Man, I can't believe she actually moved in." I was smiling from ear to ear.

"I'm happy for you Ed. Wedding bells in the near future?" he smirked.

"Bro, we just moved in. I want to keep her, not scare her off. I mean we both said I love you to each other, because damn do I love that girl. Hell, we just met. I would get married today if I could but, I think it's best that we wait a while. I just got her dad to not want to kill me. Don't want to give him an aneurism by marrying his daughter right after we moved in."

"I hear that. I'm just happy you found your one man. You were hopping around from chick to chick. I'm not saying you shouldn't have had fun in your life, I'm just happy that you've finally decided to settle down."

"Me too, Jas, me too. It's crazy how fast things have changed."

"Yeah. I'm going to be a dad and you're in a committed relationship. Man, when did we grow up?" We both smiled at each other.

We sat around for another hour talking about senseless shit before I headed out back home.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry! It's been so long. With school and work, I haven't had the time to write much. Also, I lost some inspiration with this story and where it was going. But, I think I have an idea, and I will try to update as soon as possible.  
> And I am so sorry because I do not like this chapter. It should of been so much better, but I lost inspiration in the car show. I really wanted to post a chapter tool; so please stick with me! It'll get better.
> 
> Not beta'd, so sorry (again) for the mistakes.

The last month has been a great month. Bella and my relationship has just gotten stronger as each passing day came and went. Alice has been doing a lot better with her pregnancy. Now, Emmett, Jasper, and I were dressed in suits as we entered the car show. We’ve waited and planned for this day, and to be honest, it would be an easy job. The security was not bad and for a short amount of time, the cars would be left unwatched. That’s where we would strike. The new Lamborghini model was on display in the middle of the floor with two spread out in opposite directions, just like we planned. We were dressed to blend in; all rich men, and few women, all taking the time out of their busy schedules to see the new hot item on the market. We spent hours upon hours learning the camera angles so that we could avoid our faces being caught on the cameras. It wouldn’t matter anyway. We weren’t stealing the cars at the show, it was after that the plan would take effect.   
We walked around making small talk here and there with the other spectators. We listened to the speech on what made this the new “hot model”. All three of us ready for the show to end to do what we wanted to do most, drive. We have all been into racing since we were young. But, as we grew up and had more responsibilities we spent less time in cars and more time in sit downs. Learning the business. Becoming the people we were today. But, it was nice to be able to go back to the young kids we once were. On the rare times that we get to do jobs like this, we beam with excitement.   
Two hours after we show up, they tell us to have a nice night and that they hope to see us soon. My brothers and I walk out with the rest of the people, but instead of heading home, we turn to where the cars are being loaded up. We wait until security left and walked up to the trailer that all three cars were in.   
“You ready bro” I turned to Jasper, a smile wide on my face.   
“I’ve been ready since you told me about the job” He smiled back.  
“Let’s do this boys!” Emmett boomed. We walked up to the back of the trailer, and stupidly, it was left unlocked.  
“Well, this is going to be easier than expected” Jasper said, less excitement in his voice.  
“Yeah, I thought there would be some form of challenge” Emmett turned to me.  
“I just want to drive it” That was the truth, I just couldn’t wait to get in the car. We opened the trailer and one by one got into the car. With the keys in the ignition, again stupid mistake, we started the cars and drove off. I was the last to get out, and as I got out of the trailer, security came rushing out. “Shit” I mumbled. Before I knew it, the cops were chasing us. Something that started so smooth had turned into a chase. I love a chase. I weaved in and out of traffic following my brothers. We always had a plan for this type of thing; we would split up, go separate ways so the cops would separate and then meet at our old weed smoking spot by the bay where our garage was located. So that’s what we did. Less than 10 minutes later the cops were lost and we were sitting in the garage laughing about what just had happened.   
“Did you see the guards face?” Emmett boomed with laughter.  
“It looked like, ‘oh shit, I’m so going to lose my job’” Jasper shook out a laugh.  
“Let’s be honest though, we were all happy it got a little complicated. The adrenaline that was pumping because of the possibility of getting caught…” I said while in a daze. It was a sort of high you couldn’t get off any drug. I was an adrenaline junkie. We all were. These things, they made us come alive.   
“Bro, when I saw that the trailer was unlocked, I was so pissed. I was ready to cut that bastard open” Emmett was the muscle.  
“At the end of it, we got what we needed most. Man did I need it.” I nodded at Jasper.  
“Well, I’m going to go home to my beautiful girlfriend” I smiled.  
“Dude, you’re getting soft and all heart eyes” Emmett laughed.  
“Don’t even talk Em. Rose has you whipped” Emmett launched at me and a fight broke out, playfully of course.   
“Alright you two, I’m going home to my pregnant wife. I’ll make sure Alec gets the cars ready for our buyers” Jasper shook his head at us.  
“How is my niece doing?” I turned to Jasper.  
“Great. They’re both doing great, thank God.”   
“I told you everything will be alright” I am so happy I was right.  
“Any names yet?” Emmett asked, excited.  
“Few, but we’re keeping them quiet for now”  
“Bro, we’re your brothers. You’re not going to tell us” I felt a little upset, I wanted to know what my nieces’ name was already.  
“You’ll find out when everyone finds out. After she’s born”  
“That’s messed up man” Emmett feigned hurt. “But whatever yous want” With that we said our goodbyes and headed home to our women.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy..... *hides under rock*  
> So, it's been a while *peaking out from under rock*  
> Please don't hate me! 
> 
> So, here is chapter 40. It is not long, so sorry for the disappointment; but, it is here!  
> I have the next two chapters planned out, I just have to write them. Starting Saturday, I'm on Spring break, so hopefully I'll have time to write then.
> 
> Enjoy, and let me know what you think!
> 
> (Not edited, sorry for any mistakes)

Another month passes and Bella and I get into a rhythm. It's weird thinking there was a time where we didn't know each other. It's nice coming home from a long day and having her there. I never thought I would be this person, who can't imagine themselves without another. But, Bella is that person to me. In these couple of months, I have fallen even more in love than I thought possible. This is the woman I want to marry, to have kids with. This is the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. That would be why I am sitting at my desk at La Famiglia with Donnie, the neighborhood jeweler, looking at rings. Some people would say that it's too soon. But I know this is the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with; so, why should I wait?

"Do you see one you like Mr. Cullen?" I looked up at Donnie and smiled.

"Don, we've known each other my whole life, you can call me Edward"

"Sorry, so do you see a ring?"

"I saw it the second you opened up the box. It's perfect" I grabbed the ring out of the box and smiled down at it.

"Great choice Edward!" Don took the ring and put it in its own individual box. We exchanged money for ring. "Now all you have to do is ask. Do you have any clue how you're gonna do it?" Don looked up at me expectantly.

"I have an idea" I smiled.

"Well, I'll let you get to it. It was nice seeing you Edward. I honestly never thought I'd see the day. But I'm very happy for you. Good luck" With that he left and I was left staring down at the rest of my life.

I got up and headed for the next thing on my checklist. Asking Charlie Swan for his daughter's hand in marriage. I knew there was a good chance he would say no. But that wouldn't stop me from marrying Bella. I wanted his blessing, because that's how I was brought up. But nothing and no one would stop me from marrying the love of my life.

I knocked on the door and waited as I heard footsteps approaching. Charlie and I have been on good terms, but we are in no way friends. I knew that there was a very good chance that this was not going to end well.

"Edward, is everything alright? Bella-" I stopped him before he got too worked up.

"Charlie, calm down. Bella is fine. I just came to talk to you."

"Oh. Okay. Sure. Come in." I walked in and went to sit at the island. "You sure Bella's okay?"

"She's fine. She's over at my brother's place with his wife" I reassured him once again.

"Okay. Good. How is Alice by the way?" Steering off course, but it's okay.

"She's doing good. Great even. She still has to watch out and be careful. But she's doing good."

"That's good. How many more months does she have left?"

"Four."

"Good. Good. So why did you come over?" He had a questioning look in his eyes.

"I wanted to ask you something. I'm fully aware that you do not like me and only tolerate me because of Bella. I appreciate that. I don't know what she would do without you in her life. But, I love her. More than I ever thought possible. I-"

"Where are you going with this Edward?" His voice held warning. He knew where this was going.

"I want your blessing to ask Bella to marry me. Know either way I will marry her. But I know it would make it better for not only me, but Bella, if you would give your blessing" I held my breath as he looked me straight in the eye. His face held nothing. I could not tell if he was angry, or not. I could not tell if he was gonna give me my blessing, or throw me out on my ass. I knew no matter what his answer I would still ask Bella. I would still marry Bella. But I wanted his blessing. More than I thought I did. I wanted the acceptance from him and I wanted his belief that I love his daughter. I wanted his blessing to take care of her and love her. I wanted him to allow Bella to be happy with no limits. . I wanted to know that he would walked my beautiful girl down the aisle and be happy for us. I wanted him to say it was okay to marry her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *standing by rock*
> 
> Ta Da!
> 
> What did you think?


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not edited, sorry for any mistakes!

“Fuck.” Charlie breathed out. I noticed I was holding my own breath. I didn’t know what that meant. I expected more.

“Uh-“

“Are you sure about this? This is too soon. I mean, you guys basically just met. I’ve been trying my best to get along with you for Bella. But, marriage? You expect me to just say you can have my baby girl’s hand in marriage? Just like that?” He had a look of impasse. Like he was battling with himself, with what to say.

“Charlie-“ I took a breath. “-I am fully aware of your feelings towards me. But I love your daughter. I love her and that scares me. I never thought I would love anyone the way I love her. I never thought that I would get married. Maybe an arranged marriage to continue my legacy, to strengthen my family. But, I have fallen completely in love with Bella. I would kill for her; I know you believe that. You’ve made sure I know you disapprove of my lifestyle. But I would also die for her. I would take a bullet in a second for her.”

“Would you give it up for her?” He looked at me questioning me. I contorted my face into a confused state. “Would you give up this lifestyle for her?”

“If I could. But I can’t” It was the truth, I couldn’t.

“You won’t.” He challenged back.

“I can’t” I gritted my teeth.

“You-“

“Charlie! You know how this life works. I am a made man. I am someone who has signed his life over to the life. Even if I took Bella and ran, which would mean you would never see her again, we would constantly be looking over our shoulders. I would never be out. But, to answer your question, if I could, I would.” And it was the truth. I would do anything for Bella.

We sat there for a while just staring at each other. Charlie broke it with a sigh and a shake of his head.

“Okay.” One word. One word that meant so much if it meant what I thought it meant.

“What?” I had to clarify.

“Okay. I give you my blessing. Only because I know that you are going to marry her anyway. I have no real say” He looked at me straight in the eyes.

“That is true. You don’t. But, to Bella this means a lot. To me-“ I paused. “-It means a lot”.

“Okay.”

“Okay” With that I got up and walked out the door. I walked to my car and started it up. I had to go to Midnight Sun and talk to one of the buyers of one of the Lamborghini’s that we stole a month back. It was the last one to go. Abel had some issues come up that caused him to push back when he could come and collect his car. The car has been in one of our warehouses, safe.

I arrived at Midnight Sun and walked towards the back, but not before Annie, one of the strippers, stopped me.

“Mr. Cullen?”

“Yes, Annie” I didn’t have time for this. Before Bella I would have brought Daisy back to my office and bent her over my desk. She was hot. But not beautiful. Not like my Bumblebee. I don’t even want to look at other girls anymore. I never thought there would be a day that I would say that. But, here I am, saying that the only girl I want is Bella.

“Look, I understand that I’m a stripper, I do-“ I gave her a questioning look. Where was this going? “-but, there was a guy in here last night. He got a little too handsy. I tried to get him to stop, but he wouldn’t. Thankfully Aro was here and saw what was going on.

“Shit. Annie, sorry. You shouldn’t be handled like that without your permission” I truly believed that. I may have some questionable morals, but women shouldn’t be touched unless they were okay with it. I may own a strip club, but I followed the morals I was brought up with regarding girls, well most of them.

“It’s okay. I just-“ She looked down. “-I understand what I am. What I’m supposed to be. But I’m still a person, you know? And he kept saying that he knew the owner and he was allowed to do whatever he wanted” I gritted my teeth at that. Knowing me did not give anyone the pass to grope the women of my strip club.

“Do you remember his name?”

“No. I didn’t get it. I just wanted you to know. I know most of the girls here don’t care about it. But, I’m just trying to pay my student loans and bills” She was a good girl. Not like most of the girls here.

“I’ll take care of it. If there’s any more problems, let me know. I want you to feel comfortable here. If there is anything I can do let me know” I wanted the girls I worked for to be taken care of.

“Thank you Mr. Cullen” With that she walked away.

I sent Aro a quick text asking him who was here last night causing trouble. I walked into my office and saw Emmett with Abel.

“Edward! Long time!” I’ve known Abel for a while. Most of my life. He was part of the Irish Family. We happen to be close to them.

“Maybe if you came around every so often” I smiled and gave him a hug.

“That goes both ways”

“That is true”

“I heard that you have a girlfriend. Is this true?” Abel asked.

“He’s whipped bro” Emmett answered for me.

“Whatever. I will admit I am whipped. She’s the love of my life.” I smiled.

“Never thought I’d see the day that Edward Anthony Cullen would be in love” He shook his head in shock. “But, I am happy for you man. It’s about time.”

“It is.” I smiled as I touched the ring box in my pocket.

“I would love to meet her one day”

“Definitely. Are you going to be in town for a couple days, or you heading back to Philly?” Abel’s family ran Pennsylvania, and resided in Philadelphia.

“No. I can’t. I have to head back.”

“Oh, well next time then”  

“Definitely. So my car then?”

“It’s in our warehouse, we can all jump in the car and go there now” Emmett stepped in.

With that we all walked out of Midnight Sun, into my car, and drove to the warehouse. We exchanged the car for money and Abel was on his way back to Philly.

“So why do you have a big grin on your face?” Emmett asked me.

“Excuse me? I can’t smile now? We just got rid of the last Lambo. Life is good.” I answered.

“Bro.” He gave me a skeptical look. I took a deep breath and spoke with a smile on my face.  
“I’m gonna ask Bella to marry me.” I took out the ring box and showed him.

“No fucking way! This is amazing bro. I’m so happy for yous.”

“Thanks. I hope she says yes.” I love Bella, and she loved me. But, that didn’t stop the little doubt that she would say no. That she would realize what her father’s been saying and jump ship. I honestly don’t know what I would do if she left me.

“That’s not gonna happen. She’s as head over heels for you as you are for her”

“Yeah.” I just smiled.

“So whipped. Let’s go” With that we left. I drove to drop Emmett back at Midnight Sun and then drove home to where Bella would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So I have the next chapter planned out, I just have to write it.  
> What did ya think?!


End file.
